


【ET】Deceitful Truth·虚假之真

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

遍体鳞伤的精灵手中握着折断的巨弓，用它撑住地面，不让身体软倒。他的左脸被严重烧伤，左眼完全失去视力，烧焦的血肉外翻着，直露出森森的白骨。  
他面前伏着一条龙，一支黑箭插进了它腹部的要害处，它已经陷入濒死，勉力地说着话。  
“呵呵呵……何必呢，Thranduil？”  
“我已经跟你说过了……”那条项链，是他母亲唯一的纪念。  
“真是害人害己的愚蠢……你那张漂亮的脸蛋……就当是代价吧……”  
恨意席卷而来，名为Thranduil的金发精灵拼尽最后一丝力气，狰狞的龙伤慢慢消失，用魔法维持着原本美丽的表象。  
只不过是为了让对手死不瞑目的小小报复。  
然而，这为他带来了对手咽气前最后的反击。  
“哈哈哈哈……”可怖的笑声回荡在密闭洞穴的穹顶，“好，那我就送你最后一样礼物……无论你多么处心积虑地掩盖你丑陋的真容，每天日落之后，你的魔法就会失效，直到太阳再次升起……就这样循环往复……没有人能破解，没有人能治愈……除非你用这副面孔，得到一个人的真心相爱……只有真爱之吻，才能破除这个诅咒……你不可能得到的……我要让孤寂……和自卑……在漫长的岁月中……永生永世地折磨你……呵呵呵呵……”  
说完这句话，恶龙终于不再动弹，光芒彻底从它仍未闭合的眼瞳中消失。  
Thranduil只是一语不发地捡起脚边的匣子，护在怀中，一瘸一拐地离开了。

****

一百年后，战火延烧，黑暗魔君索伦发动全面战争。  
中土告急，只要是向往光明与和平的种族，都放下了所有的差异和摩擦，组成联军，一致抗敌。  
在同盟的名单上，唯独缺席的一个主要国家，就是幽暗密林。  
林地王国乃西尔凡精灵和少数辛达贵族聚居之地，在三大精灵领地中处于至东，神秘而闭塞，与外部鲜少有交流。  
传闻密林王Thranduil为人冷漠孤僻，密林多年来也从未插手外部事务，如何劝说战力可观的密林精灵加入同盟，成为了诸位首脑的一大难题。  
为难之际，诺多至高王麾下的Elrond领主主动请缨，表示自己愿意一试。

幽暗密林，恰如其名，是一片树木虬曲、不见天日的死林。  
Elrond踏入第一步的时候，就看出这片森林受到黑暗力量的影响，而他还有种隐隐的直觉，这片森林的现状，并非只是外因作用。  
没在森林中行走多久，就有四面八方的声音传来，喝令他停下脚步，他随即被十来名张弓搭箭的精灵卫兵包围。  
此时，Elrond已经惊叹于密林卫士的素质，也不得不暗赞作为领袖的Thranduil治军有方，更加坚定了说服密林王出战的决心。

简短说明来意之后，Elrond由卫兵带领着，走向密林中心的宫殿。  
宏大古朴的建筑结构展现着幽暗密林独一无二的风物，曲折的回廊盘绕而上，觐见这位王者的路途，颇有些朝圣的意味。  
Elrond一边走，一边将新的所见所想打入腹稿，认真地组织着语言。  
从某种意义上，这也是一种走神。于是当高高在上的王座冷不防出现在他眼前，他一抬头，近乎毫无准备地看见那位精灵王的时候，他愣住了。  
形容无用，惊讶无用，赞美无用。所有的文字，此时此刻都显得那么苍白而多余。  
呼吸停滞了一拍，Elrond机械地上前行礼，麻木地说着提前想好的台词，“尊敬的幽暗密林的Thranduil陛下，我是来自瑞文戴尔的Elrond——”  
“不必赘言，我知道你是谁，”Thranduil出言打断，“瑞文戴尔的领主，盟军中Gil-galad王的传令官。我知道你想来做什么，你心里也该很清楚你会得到的答案。”  
Thranduil先声夺人，Elrond也并未乱了阵脚。  
果然如他所料，Thranduil不出密林，却知天下事，而且也早就预设了自己的立场。  
既然已经有所预料，Elrond自然也有对策。  
“那么还请陛下赐教，眼下全中土都在同仇敌忾，精灵也好，人类也好，矮人也好，都可以放下芥蒂，一致对外，为什么陛下不愿加入？”  
“因为这些和我幽暗密林无关。密林从来没有想从中土谋求什么，所以也不必为中土贡献什么，一个权利对应一个义务，无权利则无义务，这是很简单的道理。”  
Thranduil不紧不慢的答案仍然没有脱出Elrond预计的范围，但这番话从这个精灵嘴里、以这种语气说出来，若不是情势紧急，Elrond都几乎要发扬求同存异的精神，认可这话有几番道理了。  
“可是眼下的账，并非是这样算的。眼下整个中土受到威胁，恕我不信幽暗密林仍然能独善其身。覆巢之下无完卵，陛下应该明白这个道理。”  
“呵，既然你们有这个信念，我也并没有阻止你们。任何个体和整体都有选择的自由，而我的选择是否定的。再声明一次，我没有干涉你们选择联盟的自由，你们也没有道理来干涉我选择自保的自由。”  
Elrond已经察觉到，要是按原来的套路，这番对话马上会陷入死循环，这种情况下，只能猜测，猜测Thranduil心里的那个结在哪里，然后放手一搏。  
沉默少顷，Elrond重新开口：“我可以理解，陛下是不愿以治下这么多鲜活的生命去犯险。您的用意是，如果我们胜出，您可坐享其成；如果我们失败，对您而言，加入同盟导致的损失，和独自抗敌导致的损失，实则是一样的。”  
有用。Thranduil原本平静无波的面容终于有了一丝松动。  
“纠正一个用词。何止是‘损失’，在我看来，就是灭国之难。”Thranduil的话还是冷冰冰的，Elrond却能听出，他的底气已稍显不足。  
“如果最后索伦得以各个击破的话，没错。但如果您与我们并肩作战的话，未必。您的赌法实则是‘可能’的好结果，反面就是‘必然’的坏结果。可是我告诉您，在实力已经如此悬殊的情况下，您的冷眼旁观，只会招致‘不存在’的好结果和‘必然’的坏结果。而我为您提出的，是‘可能’的次好结果加上‘可能’的坏结果。”  
话是饶舌，可Thranduil却听得越发清楚。  
嘴角一钩，Elrond祭出了最后的一句：“眼下是非常时期，适用非常规则。您不妨忘记权利义务的天平，这么来想：您是在投资，而回报，是生；败局，是死。如此简单而已。”  
Thranduil原本凌厉的表情稍显柔和，Elrond在心神不定的同时，也庆幸自己的说辞发挥了作用。  
然而他不知道的是，Thranduil早明白此次形势非同寻常，只有联合才有一线生机的道理，只不过是在等一个台阶而已。  
而这个“台阶”，见识广博，口才出众，对洞察人心也颇有造诣，来得还是挺有趣味的。  
Thranduil刚起了些玩心，突然捕捉到远处镂空的窗外透出的一丝天光，云彩被染成血红，夕阳正在缓缓沉下地平线……  
“天色不早了。Galion，好好招呼我们的客人。Lord Elrond，我将于明早给你答复。”简单吩咐完这句，原本一直从容不迫的王者，从他的王座上走下，转身大步走远了。


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil的行为让Elrond有点摸不着头脑，本可趁热打铁，然而这位王者突兀的告辞离去又给他原本已升至七成的把握带来了一些变数。  
Elrond的确是想多了，只是因为他没想到Thranduil此举只是私人因素使然。  
当然，也不可能有人想到。百年来，Thranduil容貌被毁的真相只有Galion一个知情人。  
因为事关重大，Elrond当晚并没有睡好，当第一缕晨光透进客房时，他就清醒地坐了起来，困意全无。  
可急于得到Thranduil的回答，并不等于Elrond做好了出门没走两步就碰见Thranduil本人的心理准备。  
密林王宫依傍河流、掏空山体而建，Elrond身处的这条走廊尽头的右侧拐角，依山势伸出了一个瞭望平台，其下是湍急奔流的溪水，远处的孤山在阴沉的浓雾下若隐若现。  
而Thranduil，幽暗密林的金发王者，拄着他的橡木手杖，修长的身形包裹在黑金的衣袍中，正背对着Elrond，静静地远眺。  
此时有三个选项掠过Elrond的脑海：第一，站在原地看；第二，静静走掉；第三，上前搭话。  
他首先排除的是第二个，凭对方的听力，他刚刚已经发出了响动，折返或者向前走则会弄出更多的动静；至于第一个，他莫名觉得这个选项有些诱人，但理智告诉他这样显然不得体。  
于是只剩下主动寒暄这一条路，虽说多少也有些尴尬，但似乎没有更合适的办法了。  
想通之后，Elrond继续迈开步子，刻意控制了步速，轻微的脚步声和衣料摩擦声委婉地提醒着对方他的靠近。  
可Thranduil似乎仍然沉浸在自己的心绪里，保持着同样的姿势，也有可能是刻意地不想搭理。  
Elrond不紧不慢地走近，最后停在了Thranduil的左侧，进入了常人的余光范围，Thranduil却还是没有任何表示。  
之前Elrond走过来的声音，Thranduil的确是听见了。但Elrond以为在这个位置上，Thranduil不仅能听见，而且已经能看见他，就是大错特错了。  
Thranduil的左眼看不见。  
眼看着Thranduil继续无视自己，Elrond刚想清清嗓子，Thranduil已经转过脸来正视他，一双碧蓝的眸子中，盛着深不见底的平静。  
Elrond微微一惊，他没有料到Thranduil会直接转身和他对视，依他对Thranduil的初步了解，他原以为Thranduil只会稍侧过头斜睨着跟他讲话。  
他对Thranduil的习惯判断得也完全准确，只是现在的Thranduil没法做出这个动作而已。  
他又等了两秒，把发起谈话的主导权让给了Thranduil。  
“Lord Elrond，这么大清早的，是昨晚睡得不舒服？”  
Elrond莫名想笑，看来希望这位密林王哪次说话能不带刺是不大可能了。  
“并非如此。我想，陛下应该还没有忘记，您欠我一个答复吧？”已经猜到Thranduil大概最烦拐弯抹角，Elrond的回话也直接起来。  
“呵，”Thranduil意义不明地笑了一声，“在领主大人看来，幽暗密林怎样？”  
Elrond蹙了下眉，默默地修正了对Thranduil是个直来直去的精灵的草率判断。  
Elrond不敢怠慢，沉下心答道：“依我所见，林地王国乃一个神秘而富饶的国度。”

“哈，不过是黑暗侵蚀下一片半死不活的枯树林罢了。”Thranduil勾起嘴角，带了些讽刺笑意。  
Elrond一时有些头疼，Thranduil的反应是他始料未及的。一般情况下，一方君王如此自贬身价，其实反而是在向对方抛出橄榄枝，期待的是对方反驳式的赞美，而且态度一定要强烈而诚恳。  
就在Elrond暗叹口气，打起精神，做好逢场作戏，陪Thranduil玩一把外交辞令的时候，精灵王又一个问题抛了过来：“还有一事请教。以你看来，如果我袖手旁观，同盟覆灭，索伦出兵密林，我能抵抗多久？”  
眼见Thranduil开始切入主题，Elrond的精神振奋了些。他强硬地望入Thranduil眼中，直言不讳：“不会超过三个月。”  
Thranduil又笑，上下打量了一下Elrond的表情，似乎想找点破绽，之后缓缓说道：“Lord Elrond真是抬举了，依我看来，两个月都困难。”  
Elrond终于没控制住，明显地愣了一下。Thranduil的想法原本不甚明晰，绕了几句话后突然峰回路转。  
“我并非看不清时事，事实上，我早就料到会有来自于同盟的要约。在存亡大计面前，某些不堪的历史也是翻过去的时候了，”Thranduil还是没等Elrond发话，自顾自地做起了总结，“我等待你们主动争取的原因，只不过是不想让某些人认为幽暗密林的帮助是理所应当。我唯一的要求，也是我的底线，就是密林必须受到一个主权国家应得的尊重。丑话说在前，我将以对战局、同时对密林最有利的方案指挥作战，我们不是诺多的臣属，不是矮人的同袍，也不会做人类的救星。”  
Thranduil此时，又突然向Elrond一口气亮了底牌。整件事前前后后，Thranduil一开始谈吐直接，突然言辞闪烁，最终又直言用意，让Elrond越发摸不透。  
但Elrond也并非处于下风，Thranduil只是玩弄了点上位者不成文的小技巧，这样的把戏唬人一时，也只是手段，至于目的，哪怕绕了这么一圈，他昨天刚和Thranduil交谈两三句后，就已经判断对了。而Thranduil的要求，乍听上去咄咄逼人，仔细琢磨之下也没什么过分之处。既是统一阵线，利益就总体相同，Thranduil口中的自利行为，对全局通常应是利大于弊的。  
“如您所愿。”Elrond顷刻想通了这些，微微欠身，如此应答。  
Elrond言简意赅的一句话，还是比较称Thranduil的意的，这就说明Elrond理解了他的用意，以后的沟通和交涉也会轻松一些。他本不想将过程弄得这么复杂，可是Elrond昨日开门见山的劝谏勾起了他些许的好胜心。他不甘自己的想法被Elrond如此轻易地洞明，一番言辞博弈之后，看似是他占回了上风，心里却清楚明白，他和Elrond暗暗较劲的这局，结果顶多算平手而已。  
Thranduil同样将复杂的内心活动悉数隐藏，“今天正午，我将带领幽暗密林的全部军力，随你开赴前线。”他只丢下了这句，转身大步走远，前去传令集结军队。

Thranduil和Elrond都没有料到，他们领军出密林没多久，就在半路遭到了伏击。  
彼时Thranduil和Elrond骑行在队伍的最前，Elrond扯动着坐骑的缰绳，走在Thranduil左后方。一则考虑到Thranduil既是国王，也是主将，二则是因为精灵王的鹿有着一对威风凛凛的鹿角，实在让人近身不得。  
突然，利箭破空之声传来，直取领头的Thranduil。  
“小心！”Elrond来不及想其他，第一反应是探身拽过Thranduil的左臂，把他往自己的方向一拉，避开那支箭的轨迹，然后用左手别扭地抽出佩在左侧的长刀格挡，箭身被劈为两半，落在地上。  
危险解除的下一秒，Thranduil就从他的抓握中挣脱出来，直起身体，冷冷地清了清嗓子，“刚刚我也已经察觉到了。”  
Elrond并没有为Thranduil的不领情而气恼，他反思了一下，觉得Thranduil自己化解这次偷袭明显是绰绰有余的，他的行为是有些逾矩，但也说不好为什么自己不经大脑就这么做了。  
“交战之前，如果主将受伤，未免有些不吉利。”Elrond只得临时抖个机灵，为自己开解。  
趁他们短暂僵持的当子，又一发冷箭直逼Elrond而来。Thranduil就着Elrond还没完全收回的牵拉动作，反手抓住Elrond的肩，把他往自己怀中一带，长剑出鞘，算是礼尚往来。  
这个姿势比刚刚Elrond拉他那下更为亲密，诺多精灵的黑发拂过他遮掩的半面龙伤，他不可抑制地战栗了一下。  
压下自己不合时宜也不合逻辑的反应，Thranduil把类似的话噎了回去，带了更多黑色幽默的意味：“同盟结成之前，如果死了使者，显然更不吉利。”  
Elrond哑然失笑，这位精灵王的确是特立独行，却让他讨厌不起来。  
也就眨眼的功夫，Thranduil玩笑的态度全无，举剑发令，最两侧的队列有序散开，跃入道旁的灌木内，同埋伏的兽人短兵相接。  
这插曲般的短小一役，让Elrond更加欣赏Thranduil的指挥水平和幽暗密林的作战能力，进而更庆幸Thranduil最终愿意加入同盟。  
而照旧骑行在他前面一点的Thranduil，也不得不认可这个诺多打起架来还是很靠谱的，只要同盟军队的平均水平不要太悬殊，放手一搏的话，此战还是有一线生机的。  
同时，他控制不住去回忆Elrond出手护他的那一幕，他想不通的是，正常生物有自保的本能，但从未听说有任何一个物种能把保护别人也变成潜意识，可能关系特别亲近的除外，可他和Elrond根本不熟，充其量就是才认识并且彼此不讨厌而已。  
虽然刚刚那件事给他的感觉……也不太坏就是了。  
Thranduil想着心事，差点没有注意到天边的日头已经渐渐西沉。  
心里一惊，Thranduil立即传令扎营。  
“Thranduil陛下，”Elrond对这个在他看来毫无预兆的命令提出了异议，“事态紧急，如果我们连夜行军，明天下午就能和大军汇合。要是您希望休整，我看目前大军的情况应该还能再行进几个小时，可以等到下半夜再安营扎寨。”  
Thranduil皱起眉，脸上满是不耐，“领主大人现在就已经忘记我们早上达成的共识了么？这是我幽暗密林的军队。而我现在的命令就是，扎营！”  
Elrond当然猜不到为什么Thranduil突然变得这么不可理喻，Thranduil也没给他再争辩的机会，调转鹿头离开了大路。


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond对前一天傍晚Thranduil武断命令停止行军的些微不满很快在第二天被彻底修正。  
东方的地平线刚透出一丝天光，螺号之声便响彻整个营地，少顷之后，脚步声、说话声此起彼伏，忙乱却不失序。  
Elrond猛地从行军床上坐起来，还带着些微困意，他没有料到，对于Thranduil来说，这竟是作息的常态。  
等到他收拾完毕迈出营帐时，整个密林的军队已经基本集结完毕，为首的Thranduil略带揶揄地瞟了他一眼，也不招呼，就挥手示意队伍开拔。

接下来，Elrond更加见识了密林军的奔袭能力，数千之众的军队轻装上阵，快马加鞭。Thranduil在中午命令短暂休息时，Elrond重新估算了一下，按照这个速度，距离和前线大军汇合，再需要半天就够了。  
精灵们歇下脚来，抓紧时间取水、进食，而精灵王则倚靠在一棵树上看着，神色辽远，若有所思。  
忽得有只松鼠不知从哪里跑了出来，从树底向上攀爬，蹿上Thranduil的肩头，顺着手臂爬到了Thranduil拄剑的左手手背上。此时的Thranduil原本疏离的表情竟软化下来，嘴角微微牵起，注视着这小小生灵的目光中满是柔和的喜爱，他举起左手，用右手轻抚小松鼠的脑袋，然后伸出指尖，帮助它重新攀援到树干上，它的身影很快消失在树杈之间。  
Elrond原本只是想问问Thranduil为什么不吃东西，却正好将这一幕收入眼底。  
他讷讷地走上前去，按照既定的问法开了口：“Thranduil陛下，您是否应该吃点东西？”然后递上了自己包裹里的兰巴斯。  
Thranduil转回身面对Elrond的时候，又回复成一派冷峻，Elrond都不禁要怀疑刚刚所见是不是他的错觉。“我现在并不需要。”  
嘴上这么说，Thranduil却还是把Elrond递来的那块兰巴斯掰下了半块。从“需”的角度他现在的确不想吃，可是从“要”的角度他却没能完全拒绝Elrond的好意。当然，他也不明白Elrond这种多管闲事式的热心，但说实话他并不排斥。  
别说Thranduil想不明白，Elrond也想不明白。他一贯信奉与人为善，但和Thranduil相识的短短两天来，他表现出的善意似乎已经到了不太得体的程度，而且不止一次。

短暂休整后，Thranduil的队伍继续前进。他们越接近前线，天色就越为暗沉，黑云裹挟着不祥的气氛，笼罩着这支加入同盟的新军。  
又过了大约两三小时，大军进入了山地，Elrond指示，翻越前方的山脉，就是同盟军的聚集之地。  
而就在盟军的阵营进入目力所及的范围的同时，Thranduil和Elrond也捕捉到了一队数量不菲的半兽人军队的动向。  
Thranduil传令大军隐蔽，自言自语地问出了跃入脑海的第一个猜测，“偷袭吗？”两秒后又自己否认，“不，动向明显不对。”  
“应该只是寻常的军力调动。”Elrond说出了他的结论，Thranduil点头同意。  
“等他们过去，我们继续前进。”Elrond的下一句话则让Thranduil皱了眉头。  
“为什么要等他们过去？我还以为我们就是来打他们的。”Thranduil挑衅的语气、闪现战意的双眸，明确地表达了他的想法。  
“可是现在一没列阵，二没战术，贸然出击——”Elrond表达了他的不赞同。  
“哦？”Thranduil一个反问词打断了他，转头问他的副官，“Galion，你认为呢？”  
“机不可失。既然来都来了，今天多打杀一些，还省了以后的事。”Galion不失风趣地回答道。  
“你看，”Thranduil挑挑眉，随即正色分析起来，“它们携带大量辎重甲仗，行动迟缓，下面是一片平原开阔地，它们这些装备非但用不上，而且还会让它们死得更快些。而且，顺便知会一下领主大人，”Thranduil换回了诙谐而讽刺的态度，“我们这些林子里的野精打起仗来比不上您们讲究，没必要规规矩矩地排兵布阵后才能开打。”  
Thranduil说完再次归于严肃，又冷静地观察了片刻，示意Galion传下进军号令。

Thranduil不拘一格的闪击战术着实让Elrond开了眼界。凭着密集箭雨的掩护，密林精灵们仿佛凭空从山上冲锋而下，集中攻击起半兽人队列的中路，硬生生将半兽人的军队割成两半，致其首尾不能相顾，然后分别形成包围圈，合围蚕食。  
一身耀眼银甲的精灵王在战场间纵鹿驰骋，长剑锋刃所到之处，敌人悉数血溅倒地，一边还根据战局情况，大声向军队发令。  
一番混战之后，这一队毫无准备的半兽人几乎被清剿殆尽。Thranduil开始指挥军队重新集结、清点死伤。  
Elrond收刀入鞘，发现精灵王和自己一样，除了脸上溅了些敌人的血污外，基本毫发无伤。  
他本想上前说两句赞美的话，却看到大获全胜的Thranduil一脸严峻，似乎在等待些什么。  
他也很快知道了答案：传令官Feren向Thranduil来报，这一战共有一百零二名轻伤，三十五名重伤，三十九名死亡。  
虽说这只是序曲般的小小一役，而就付出的代价和歼敌数量的比例来说，可算作大获全胜，但毕竟有战争就有死伤，不可否认，Thranduil参战的行为和治下精灵的死亡有直接的因果关系。  
Thranduil在吩咐掩埋的时候，闪过一丝微妙的表情，Elrond捕捉到了内中藏着的悲伤。  
理性的理解和感性的接受从来不是一回事。任何一位统治者都不会喜欢这种感觉，Elrond在这一点上可以和Thranduil感同身受。

密林精灵的行动仍然有序，不多时便完成了伤者的安顿和死者的安葬。  
再次命令前进之前，Thranduil面对军队，沉声说道：“我本无意将你们卷入这场战争，然而这是形势逼我做出的唯一选择。我无意欺骗你们，这只是开始，今后还将更加残酷。我们中的很多人，甚至所有人的归处都再不会是家园，而是曼督斯的殿堂。我想知道，我Thranduil，拥有你们的忠心吗？你们愿意为密林战斗，直到最后一刻吗？”  
Thranduil的声音并不大，在寂寥而肃杀的旷野上却传得格外远。一贯凌厉的精灵王隐去了棱角，谦卑而诚实地袒露着内心柔软的一面。  
“愿意！”  
“愿意！”  
“愿意！”  
“All hail King Thranduil！”  
肯定的回答和赞美在原野之上回荡，密林的士兵们用力嘶吼着心中早已坚定的答案。  
Elrond看着眼前景象，抑不住心中震撼，而Thranduil那抹欣慰而凄楚的笑意，他也依然没有错过。

继续向盟军大营进发的一小段路上，Thranduil突然打破了他和Elrond之间的沉默，“领主大人觉得刚才誓师的那幕如何？这种手段偶尔尝试一下还挺鼓舞士气的。”  
Elrond只是礼貌性质的勉强报以一笑，没有接茬。  
明明是情之所至的流露，偏偏要说成权术的作秀。不知这位王者是单纯不信任自己，还是一心想塑造冷漠而强势的形象，或者仅仅是想抹杀他刚刚真性情的体现？  
Elrond此时不敢再对Thranduil下任何定性的结论，短短两日，他已说不清，Thranduil的心思到底是直率还是深沉，他心底的感情到底是坚硬还是柔软？  
又或者他并未看错Thranduil的任何一面，这位精灵王本人，就是这样复杂而矛盾的存在。

依旧无言，直到日暮时分，他们终于到达了盟军的大本营。Thranduil视察少时，没有和Elrond交流，选定了右翼的一处空地，直接吩咐Galion指挥扎营。  
为了避免误会，Elrond赶紧跟上，向营地中的守军解释来者的身份。

忙了一圈，密林精灵都安顿停当了，Elrond却不见了Thranduil的身影。  
绕了小半圈辨认出王帐的所在，Elrond刚要进去，就被正好出来的Galion拦在了外面。  
“我来求见——”  
Elrond的话还没说完就被Galion打断，“过了日落时分，不见。”  
这已经是连续的第三次，Elrond越发奇怪，为什么“日落时分”成了一个雷打不动的时间点，Thranduil在这之后就拒绝一切的活动？  
“事情重要，”Elrond好脾气地解释道，“既然密林大军抵达，还请陛下同Gil-galad王一叙。”  
“明早也不迟吧？”  
“这次并非讨论军情，只是致以欢迎之意，并且介绍一些情况而已。时间不长，还请Thranduil陛下拨冗参加。”  
“那这样就更不必去了吧？”Galion坚持反对着。  
Elrond暗暗叹气，继续劝说：“仅仅是一个礼节性的过场，要是Thranduil陛下不去，Gil-galad王反而会认为是我这个使者触怒了密林的来客。就当看在我的薄面上，烦请陛下赏光。”  
Galion铁了心一般抱起双臂，正打算强硬拒绝的时候，帐内传来Thranduil的声音，“既然如此，Galion，你代我去吧。”  
“这……”  
Elrond还想再劝些什么，密林的副官却朝他霸道的一挑眉，意思是“你别想有更好的结果了”，于是他只得无奈道谢，带着Galion往中军走去。

“Elrond大人应该知道，幽暗密林终年光照稀少，到了夜晚几乎伸手不见五指，我们早已养成日出而作日落而息的习惯，所以日落之后要求任何一位密林精灵社交或者工作，就像大半夜地把您从床上拖起来一样无礼。”走出几步后，Galion又一改之前不讲理的态度，和Elrond解释起来。  
Galion的说法乍一听倒也有理，但Elrond还是隐隐觉得有不妥之处，虽然也挑不出毛病。  
这种情况下，Elrond只得点点头表示理解，Galion似乎还有继续往下说的意思，他便静静听着。  
“我们已经很久不跟外界交往，所以您也不要寄希望于我们会无条件的信任同盟中的其他人，上至Thranduil王，下到任何一位普通西尔凡都是如此。恕我直言，Gil-galad王的诚心我们可以看见，但毕竟也不是亲自相请，今晚派我去，也并不算失格。”  
褐发精灵不卑不亢地一气说完，Elrond也只得感叹这位密林副手的滴水不漏。

但是，Elrond自己被不被说服，都是次要的，他领Galion面见Gil-galad的时候，他担心的情况还是发生了。  
尤其当时人类国王Elendil在场，这位努曼诺尔的领袖气概不凡，正气逼人的同时又颇有些傲气凌人。  
“哼，幽暗密林的副官？这就是他Thranduil的诚意？大难当头龟缩不前倒也罢了，我们盛情相请，他连亲自露个脸都不肯？！”  
“‘盛情’相请吗？King Thranduil乃雄踞东方林地的一方王者，你们却只派一个区区传令官去游说一番，如果不是吾王心系中土安危，又何必罄尽举国军力前来？到了这里以后，非但没有欢迎之辞，反而遭到必死种族的无理刁难，是何道理？”Galion瞪起眼睛犀利反驳，毫不相让。  
Elrond在这番言辞交锋中被无故牵扯，却也气不起来。Elendil那句诘问的确大失风度，Galion的反击在情理之中，而且客观来说，气势上着实没有输掉半分。  
“同盟建成不易，两位还是消消气，不要伤了和气，”Elrond出言调停，“Thranduil王最早在明晨就可以与我们见面，而Galion副官在密林一人之下，我不认为今晚由他来交接有什么不妥。”  
“Elrond说得有理，既然都要并肩作战，就更该相互理解。”最后，Gil-galad息事宁人地定了调，客套几句以后，引Galion到地图前，向他讲述起一些基本情况。

一小时后，Galion在Thranduil帐内，向Thranduil复述着一模一样的话。  
Galion说完后，Thranduil依然盯着自己面前的地图思索着，烛光摇曳，映着他左颊狰狞的龙伤。  
少顷之后，Thranduil抬头，向Galion发问：“对于我没有亲自到场，Gil-galad什么反应？”  
Galion如实以对：“他没说什么，那个人类国王倒是出言不逊，我当然要反击，眼看着要吵起来的时候，Elrond出来劝解了，总的来说好像还有帮我说话的意思。”  
“Elrond？”Thranduil托起下巴，若有所思，“他那么向着我们干什么？”  
Galion愣了愣，也不知怎么回答。不过Thranduil也并非要他的答案，继续问了下去：“然后呢？”  
“然后Gil-galad就顺势和了把稀泥，再之后就是给我讲现在盟军部署和人数的那些事了。”  
沉默须臾，Thranduil只是点点头，不咸不淡地说了句：“你做的很好。今晚也是难为你了，毕竟……”  
Thranduil说到一半，声音渐渐小到听不见了。  
这后半句，从一位王者嘴里说出来，还是有些不合适——  
毕竟，这是他们理亏。  
要不是因为他现在这样没法见人的话。

Thranduil眼眸低垂，长睫掩住了他完好的右眼中的神采，左半脸血肉模糊，叫人看上一眼，心就要难过地揪起来。  
“陛下……这不是……”Galion理解了Thranduil的真意，结结巴巴地试图劝慰。  
“好了，你下去休息吧。”Thranduil没有给他机会，挥手屏退了他。  
本是男子，似乎没有理由为这毁了的半张脸遮遮掩掩。  
他怕的倒不是别人的知情，甚至不是知情后别人对他的评头论足。  
而是他会在别人脸上看到的那种神色，就像Galion百年来在他面前竭力掩藏却还是露了马脚的那种神色。  
恐惧、不适，夹杂着同情。  
没错，同情。  
老练如Galion，都没法骗过他。  
而这是别人对他流露的所有的感情里，他最不愿面对、最不愿接受的一种。


	4. Chapter 4

自密林王加入盟军，军中对他的评价，几乎和兽人来袭的频率一样飘忽不定。  
而这一切的原因，原本就多少教人困扰：  
Thranduil从来不听Gil-galad的号令。  
对于Gil-galad的战略，只要有不合Thranduil的意的地方，他都会直言指出，如果意见不被采纳，密林精灵则根本不会加入行动；而只要Thranduil发现战机，也根本不会去请示，甚至不愿屈尊通知一下，而是径自带兵出击。  
这样的事一而再、再而三，Thranduil在盟军中的名声自然好不了。然而，Thranduil擅自行动的几役，都收到了意想不到的奇效，而Thranduil不予配合的行动，事后也多少会被证明有些问题——即使从大局上利大于弊，假设密林精灵参与，付出的代价也必然不小。

针对这一点，传令官Elrond受至高王授意，前来和Thranduil谈谈。  
Thranduil习惯性地将治下精灵的利益放在最前，虽然从某种程度上无可指摘，但现在毕竟已经结成同盟，这样也不是长久之计。  
Elrond刚接近Thranduil的营地，就碰上有骑兵纵马回营，再向前走，发现更多的士兵像是将将安顿，还有一些士兵奔忙着用担架运送伤员，另一些轻伤员就地坐下，自行包扎。  
而一身银甲的精灵王就站在不远处，方才用布帕擦完剑，利落地入鞘；一张精致的秘银面具覆在他的左半脸颊上。  
Thranduil的手指触到面具的下沿，似乎正打算把面具摘下，瞥见Elrond来时，又立刻停止了动作。  
这一幕让Elrond感到少许蹊跷。  
当然这不意味着他没有意识到Thranduil这个奇怪的习惯。而且别人只知道议论Thranduil这一莫名其妙的癖好，却只有他更多奇怪的是Thranduil戴这个面具的频率。  
频率一词，也不恰当，甚至可以说连规律都没有。如果要Elrond强行结论的话，他会说，Thranduil在上午之前出兵的时候，一般不戴面具，而要是到了午后或者傍晚，则成了标准配备。  
Elrond也很难说自己对于这件事有什么评价。他看Thranduil的侧脸时，还是会经不住暗叹这是伊露维塔完美造物的体现。  
对美好事物的追求原本就是首生子女的天性，并没有什么好怯于承认的。  
若说这样绝美的容颜与眼下的战祸格格不入，需要珍贵金属的又一重保护，Elrond也是会由衷同意的。  
然而，他并没有掩饰住眼神在Thranduil的面具上过久的停留，Thranduil见状，也没有寒暄，直接开门见山地说了一句：“黑暗生物的血液太脏，溅在脸上未免恶心。”  
一句话说得清冷高傲，而Elrond却听出了几分心虚的意味。  
他并没有再追问，只是酝酿了一下，准备说明来意。  
Thranduil却仍然没给他开口的机会，冷笑一声抢了话头：“我知道你是来做什么的。我记得，我同意加入同盟的那天，就和你很清晰地约定，幽暗密林不是任何人的臣属。”  
Elrond点头，试探着答道：“我并没有忘记。可是，如果同盟中的每一方都这样……”  
“那是他们自己的选择，与我无关。我不让渡我的主权，我再强调一遍。”  
Elrond深吸口气，再次尝试：“但您同时也说过，为的是共同的利益。各方势力，只有统一指挥、一致行动，才能发挥最大的效用。缺了您的支持，很多战略就很难实施。”  
Thranduil露在外的右眼再明显不过地翻了个白眼，“统一指挥，统一给谁指挥？”  
“并非是具体的某个‘谁’。您亲自去过作战会议，自然是各方统帅一并商议后——”  
“交由Gil-galad拍板。”Thranduil再次抢过话头。  
“我原本想说的是‘达成共识’。”Elrond也忍不住提了气势。  
“呵，存在吗？尤其是我和Elendil，何曾达成过‘共识’？”  
那位人类国王倒也稀奇，每次他力主主动出击的时候，Thranduil都直言不讳他在送死，而每次Thranduil觉得应当把握战机的时候，Elendil也总是第一个出来批判Thranduil冒进。  
“而且你知道更糟糕的是什么吗？所谓的战略战术很多时候并没有对或错的分界，只是主帅的思路不同，最终的结果，可能也并没有本质的区别，”Thranduil漠然地总结了这些天以来他的想法，“习惯的战法不同，各自的利益终究也还在——我听从了他的，是对我的人不负责。同样，他要是听从了我的，是对他的人不负责。”  
Elrond默默地听着，其实他内心的某个角落得出的是和Thranduil相同的结论。可是他的来意本该是……  
“我知道你的为难，Lord Elrond，”下一秒，Thranduil就仿佛读心一般地主动提及了这个话题，“但是，你们为什么不能打破一下思维定式，为什么统一口径、上行下效就是唯一的组织方式？我同样想赢得胜利，只要我认为应当出击，我绝不会吝惜我的人力，而我不参与你们的计划，也不意味着当你们真的陷入困境时我不会帮助——这笔账我们一起算过，让你们平白送死也并不符合我的利益，不是么？”  
从某种角度，Thranduil的这番话并没有那么必要。Elrond其实是为数不多可以理解他的人，虽然如果他的立场不这么强硬的话，Elrond会觉得自己的生活轻松许多。  
Elrond无奈地笑笑，觉得不妨跟Thranduil交底，“Thranduil陛下，其实我可以理解您的想法。只不过我现在是代表不理解的那一方试图跟您沟通，当然我也早该知道，这不会有效。如果他们只是一味地想把自己认为的正确强加在您的身上，这本来就是不公平的。”  
Thranduil嗤笑出声，“不得不说，我活了这些年，从来没料到自己还会碰见一个诺多是能讲道理的。虽然我能听出来你话里更多批评的是Elendil，但本质上你走的这一趟，不过是因为Gil-galad心里不舒服罢了——当然我知道你们的感情，所以也不在你面前多说什么，不然不是和Elendil无异么？”  
Elrond禁不住也笑出声来。自Thranduil之前，他很久没有经历过这样言辞和头脑上的交锋了。他遇到过的那么多人，从思维到行事，几乎都是千篇一律的模式，仿佛被同一个蹩脚的工匠机械地打造一般。  
而Thranduil，是与众不同的。不仅是他表现出的犀利，或许还有表象之下不为人知的秘密。

正是夕阳西下的时分，战地的日落，更有几分别样的凄美。  
Thranduil注意到时间，而Elrond还在身边，有些紧张地攥紧了拳头，意识到面具还覆在脸上时，又勒令自己放松。  
Elrond把目光从天边的红霞收回时，已经来不及注意到Thranduil肢体语言的异样，不过他还是近乎本能地提了个问题：“已经日落，我是否应该离开，让陛下休息？”  
“我会非常欢迎你的离开，”Thranduil冷冷地打趣，“不过承你关心，这里光照充足，我的作息大致已经调整过来，夜战都打了好几场了。但这不意味着我欢迎日落后的打搅。”  
Thranduil补上最后这句话，明显是赶Elrond走的意思。  
后者也决定识趣地离开，可还是忍不住多余地确认了一句：“明天攻打敌人右翼的计划，您是否确定不参与？”  
Thranduil最后给他讽刺的一瞟，“我想我已经把意见表达得很明确了，你们那是送死计划。”  
Elrond认命地行了个礼节，转身想走时，又听Thranduil来了一句：“如果你死了，我和那群诺多和寿定凡人，就真的彻底‘无法沟通’了。”  
精灵王表达祝愿的方式的确不拘一格，Elrond既是好笑，也是荣幸，微笑着答道：“我会尽力活着回来的。”

第二天，当Elrond被困在那血肉横飞的修罗场中的时候，再次想起了Thranduil的那句话，和他的回答。  
可能他要让Thranduil失望了。  
挥刀格挡住身侧的袭击，在砍翻那个兽人的同时，左臂又再次见伤。  
而四周还有源源不断的兽人军逼近。  
躯干和四肢上都有深浅不一的刀伤，随着血液和体力的流失，Elrond渐渐开始感到神志模糊。  
心里是略略的不甘——他明明那么自信满满地跟Thranduil保证了的。  
Thranduil的面具，Thranduil奇怪的言行……他都还没找到答案。  
Thranduil是对的，这个战略是个巨大的失误，他们亲手把自己送到了敌方最为密集、也是最为精锐的所在……  
Thranduil……  
Elrond在最后一刻，竟然满脑子都是那王者的名字。  
直至他看见了幻影。  
如此显眼的坐骑，金发的林地之王长剑轻灵，在兽人中间杀出一条血路。  
他甚至都没有戴他的面具，面容俊美无瑕，恍若神祇降临。  
一袭金甲的密林军队随后而来，冲开了兽人军密集的包围圈。  
是否这就是曼督斯之路上的景象？  
直到他被粗暴地吼了一声：“你还在愣什么？！上来！”  
他的大脑迟钝地开始运作，慢慢反应出这可能是真的。  
身体先于意识行动，他跨上Thranduil的鹿，一手环过Thranduil身前拉紧缰绳。  
Thranduil没有再浪费时间，驱鹿原路杀出重围。

奔驰在荒芜的平原上，Elrond才渐渐理解了整件事情。他试图张嘴道谢，发现自己此刻连说话的力气都没有了。  
而他甚至都没有发现，他已经脱力地靠在了Thranduil的背上，脸颊几乎贴上他的后颈。  
Thranduil的金发拂在他的脸上，柔顺而冰凉。  
Thranduil本人则对此刻两人紧贴的姿势感到有些尴尬，鉴于对方是伤员，竟也说不得什么。  
Elrond终于攒足了说话的体力，“谢谢你，Thranduil。”  
当然，Elrond这会也没有精力去注意，自己竟突然对Thranduil直呼其名了。  
Thranduil则明显觉得刺耳，然而此刻也顾不得这个，一方面仍然是因为Elrond受伤，而另一方面，又快到了太阳落山的钟点。  
天色逐渐暗沉，Thranduil简单粗暴地答了一句：“没什么可感谢的。”  
谁成想Elrond还有力气继续絮叨：“你又一次说对了……这次是最大的失误……但你还是出手相救……我……”  
Elrond的思维并不清晰，只是潜意识里觉得自己必须要把这番话说出来。  
而Thranduil则听得烦躁，眼见已有半轮夕阳沉下地平线……  
于是在Elrond发出下一个音节之前，就感到后颈一阵钝痛，旋即失去了意识。


	5. Chapter 5

兵器交接，杀声震天，腥血飞溅，兽人扭曲的脸孔，还有倒下的同胞……  
战争的场景在Thranduil的梦境中重现，似乎隐隐意识到此时眼中的映像并非真实，却仍然深陷其中无法逃避。  
战团之中，他看得最分明的，是那一个身着铜色甲胄的身影。  
他被敌军层层包围， 而自己拼命地冲开敌军的阵列，却一直到不了他身边。  
长刀翻飞，终究无法抵抗四面八方源源不断的明枪暗箭，殷红的血在他的衣袍上洇开……  
他们的目光交接。  
他投来的眼神中只有一派无谓的坦然，一如既往的温暖，还带着某种难言的眷恋。  
Elrond……Elrond……  
Thranduil浑身冷汗地从噩梦中醒来，意识到自己在半梦半醒之间还在喃喃那半精灵的名字。  
左颊的伤从未愈合过，在夜里由于没有魔法的压制，火烧火燎地疼痛着。  
Thranduil狠狠地皱眉，既为这痛感，也为自己不合逻辑的梦。  
明明都已经救了他了。退一万步说，就算他真的丧命了，对自己又是多大的损失？  
性格和为人倒还可以，但不过就是个和稀泥的诺多精而已。  
然而，既然都这样梦了，他也没必要再自欺欺人。  
他的确挺紧张Elrond。  
虽然他并不喜欢这个事实，但这是真的。  
可这又怎么样？  
他们都是男精灵，Elrond还是个诺多，现在正在打仗，而且……  
伤处的疼痛打断了他的思绪，却也正好把他没想完的半句话补完。  
没有人愿意看到这个样子的他。  
Thranduil放弃般地闭上眼，试着在天亮前再睡一两小时。  
疼痛已经是老朋友了，他睡得着。

此时离Elrond醒来，刚过去半个小时。  
身上的伤处已经处理包扎，只是伤及皮肉，虽然并不算轻，但也决不至严重。  
相比之下，倒是后颈处被Thranduil击打的地方疼得厉害。  
虽然他也不大清楚是哪里惹了Thranduil，但重点仍然是Thranduil救了自己一命。  
当然，让他不由得觉得更加蹊跷的是，据医官描述，Thranduil当时把他带回来的时候，几乎是把他从鹿上扔下来的，没有解释，没有嘱咐。  
而且，医官说，Thranduil的脸上一片血红，似乎受伤，可在他喊住Thranduil之前，后者就绝尘而去了。  
被救援的感激之情，加上对Thranduil现状的担心，再加对Thranduil奇怪行事的一丝烦躁在心头郁积，终于让Elrond坐起身来。  
无论如何，他想去看看Thranduil。

Elrond到达密林精灵的营地的时候，离破晓约莫还差一个多小时。  
他心知肚明Thranduil并没有随和到会在本应休眠的时候接见他，但还是选择在Thranduil的王帐前静静等候。  
或许是听到了值夜士兵的汇报，Galion揉着眼睛，骂骂咧咧地从旁边一个帐篷里走了出来。  
“你干嘛？”  
“我想向Thranduil陛下致以我的谢意，感谢——”  
Galion甚至没给他说完话的机会，“你以为我们救你是稀罕你一句谢？还不如回去告诉那两位领头的，以后再搞昨天那样的愚蠢战略，总有一天是我们救不回来的。”  
“我当然不会以小人之心揣测诸位‘稀罕’我的谢意，然而这并不妨碍我基于一般礼节予以表达。”Elrond有礼有节地回应，但言语中多少还是带了相抗的意味——Galion对他的敌意，夸张得有些莫名其妙。  
“那你可以白天再表达，而不是在这个钟点杵在这里做木桩。”Galion直言指出了他行为中的不合理之处。  
Elrond暗叹一声，Thranduil的手下也着实并非易与之辈，只得和盘托出了自己的另一目的。  
“要是Galion副官坚持认为我的行为不恰当，能否如实向我告知，Thranduil陛下是否负伤？医官告诉我，晚上Thranduil陛下回来的时候，脸上有明显的血迹。如果陛下无恙，我自然马上离开。”  
Galion心中一凛，心知Thranduil回来的时候已是日落之后，由于恶龙诅咒，掩盖龙伤的魔法失效，怕是被有些人看到了。  
但他表面仍然一派淡然，翻了个白眼，就像Elrond问了个再蠢不过的问题，“大惊小怪。战场之上，哪有不染敌血的？我家陛下好得很，少来乱言诅咒。有空不如回去把自己的伤养养好。”  
Elrond听得不动声色，心头的疑惑却越发沉重。  
他告诉Galion的话里，他听到的描述是“脸上有血迹”，于是Galion偷换了概念，圆场说这是敌血。  
Galion不知道，医官的原话是“脸上一片血红”，那就断然不可能是敌血——兽人的血，是灰黑色的。  
所以Thranduil，还有显然知情的Galion，到底要瞒他些什么？  
问也问了，对方回答得斩钉截铁，Elrond觉得还不到揭破的时候，于是只得故作自然地告辞。  
但在离开的时候，他悄悄摘下他的额饰，走过一个拐角，确定Galion看不见后，把它扔在了草丛里。  
等到日出之后，他一定要借丢东西为由头，再回来探个究竟。

过了一小时，Elrond正大光明地折返，在Galion的瞪视下，绘声绘色地讲了一个他是如何因为腿上有伤而狼狈摔倒，丢了额饰的故事，然后装模作样地从草丛里捡起了自己早先扔进去的额饰。  
Galion虽然知道事有蹊跷，竟也没法说什么。  
接下来，Elrond正碰见Thranduil从帐篷里走出来，未着战甲，只是罩着一袭浅灰的轻丝外袍。  
在晨光的映照下，那精灵越发显出神秘和缥缈，简直都不似这世间的造物。  
Elrond勒令自己收心去观察他的气色，倒是的确如常，并没有什么损了气血的征象。  
然而，Elrond又觉得蹊跷。Thranduil的面色，他现在看久了，反倒觉得有些莫名的不真实感。  
情绪变化也好，剧烈动作也好，冷热变化也好，他的面色似乎永远恒定不变，就像戴了面具一样。  
Elrond的这个怀疑，倒是的确到点子上了。  
只是此刻他还远不足以靠已经掌握的蛛丝马迹推知真相。  
“一个受伤半死的病人，一大早上在别家的营地晃悠什么呢？”Thranduil的话乍听上去像是强烈的不欢迎，但Elrond生生辨出了些让他好好休息的意思。  
“我想，对于救命之恩，理当登门拜谢，这个基本礼节，应该在各个文化里都是相通的吧，”Elrond搬出了冠冕堂皇的托词，“我之所以还能站在这里，全靠Thranduil陛下——”  
“够了，”Thranduil并没有让他说完，但比起Galion早前的简单粗暴，Thranduil给出的理由反而是，“我想以后我们之间可以省去这些官样的客套了，你说着累，我回应更累。”  
Elrond几乎要感到荣幸了，这多少可以解读为他和Thranduil之间的关系可以变得更加私人的意思。  
日头正渐渐升起，将天边晕染成夹着金红的青白。  
Thranduil侧头去看，轻声感叹，语音辽远，“能这样静静地看一次日出，现在倒也成了一种奢侈。”  
话题的转换让Elrond始料未及，却也配合地向东方的天际投去视线，并且不由自主地沉浸在相同的感慨里。  
“或许我从来像现在这样理解过，为什么升个太阳，也是那些诗词歌赋里总喜欢吟咏的话题。在世界即将倾颓的时候，才会如此鲜明地意识到它的美，才会如此珍惜——据说连寿定的次生子们都会有这个毛病，就更别提我们这些永生的精灵了。至少我自己从来没有这么强烈的体会——一如创世、神造万物……真的是很美好、很美好的事情。”  
“那么你认为，只有美好的事物才是有存在的意义的吗？”Thranduil的这个问句语气玩味，在Elrond听来，多少有些莫名和突兀。  
“追求美好的事物原本就是生灵的本能。Thranduil陛下，以精灵的标准论，我实在得算是涉世尚浅。万物存在已久，自有其运行规律，因而我并不敢提出什么哲思性的结论，”Elrond谦逊地答道，偷眼看着Thranduil，话锋一转，“但对于我自己而言，我的确认为只有美的、好的事物才是值得追求的，越美好，就越教我欢喜。”  
Elrond的本意，其实是拐弯抹角地赞美一下Thranduil，即使对方不会意，但好歹能把自己对Thranduil的想法隐晦地说出来，也算是对自己的一个安慰。  
可他要是这时候就知道这句话在Thranduil心里造成的效果，是断断不会这样说的。  
此刻Elrond眼里的Thranduil只是一派平静，似乎只是把一句再平淡不过的话听了过耳。  
而在Elrond看不见的地方，Thranduil默默用左手的拇指指甲掐进了自己的食指。  
Elrond说他只喜欢美好的事物。  
谁又不是呢？  
他问完问题，竟还有可笑的瞬间期盼，希望Elrond能给出个不一样的答案。  
怎么可能呢？  
这诺多精，大抵也就是凡夫俗子中的一个，从一开始就不值得对他另眼相待。  
他不会让Elrond发现自己的秘密。  
决不会。


	6. Chapter 6

一切开始的前提，其实已然错了。  
然而这个时候的他们，倒也顾不了那么许多。  
谁都不知道，在下一个日出时分，谁还存活于这个世上。  
于是很多行为便也是随心所至，不去问起因，更不去问未来。  
Elrond就是想看见Thranduil，想帮助他，想对他好。  
而Thranduil竟也找不到拒绝的理由。  
误会？后果？谁来保证他们都能活到不得不揭破真相的时候呢？  
另一方面，打起仗来的时候，那精灵倒还挺有用的。

凌晨时分，Thranduil正组织手下的精灵在山谷两侧设伏。他已经观察了数天，在这个时间，会有相当数量的兽人军队巡防归来，决定算好时间打他们个措手不及。  
Galion弓着腰，在山壁的掩护下小步奔到Thranduil身边，报告军队已经全部就位。  
Thranduil点点头，随口问道：“大角鹿怎么样了？”  
他这次并未带自己的坐骑，一则是因为鹿角显眼，也并不利埋伏，二则则是因为他的鹿这两天表现奇怪，总是无精打采，脾性似乎也变得急躁起来。  
“还是不大吃东西……说不定是这里的草料不合口味，如果能找到更嫩的草就好了。”  
“Thranduil陛下。”一个身影突然从转角的岩壁后踱出，向他行了一礼。  
Thranduil条件反射性地握住了刀柄，在看清来人的时候，手却并未放松，抿了抿唇来克制自己突然袭上的心悸感。  
“你来干什么？”语气冷漠，表达的是并不希望对方在此出现的意思，“难不成Gil-galad知道了，想让你来阻止我？”  
对于Thranduil拒之千里的态度，Elrond仍然是一贯的温煦，“当然不是。这是您治下的军队，您当然可以自由调遣，何况这是打击敌人的奇招，您早已证明了您过人的指挥能力和战略智慧。”  
Elrond发自真心的溢美之词终究还是对Thranduil有所触动，然而他表面上却毫无波澜，继续追问：“那么你来又是干嘛？”  
“我想来帮助您。作为您的同盟——如果我有这个荣幸的话，请允许我自称为你的朋友。”  
Thranduil终于转过头来，半张脸上掩着面具，而右侧的眉毛不加掩饰地挑起，他并没有料到Elrond这么急于给他们的关系进上一步，再开诚布公地下个定义，方便板上钉钉。  
朋友？  
如果Thranduil足够坦诚，他会承认自己心里朦胧之间蠢蠢欲动的并不是什么友情。  
而已经在他心底虬结起的疙瘩，又告诉他，他们之间或许连真正的“朋友”都做不成。  
Thranduil下意识地把左手附上面具来掩饰，却又转瞬发现自己的动作太过反常。  
他求助般地朝东方瞟了一眼，正见朝阳羞羞怯怯地破云而出，天际晕开一片青红。  
于是他顺着自己的动作，拇指将面具挑开些许，用指背确认了一下自己的左脸已被魔法掩盖，然后放心地用拇指和食指夹住，摘下了自己的面具。  
Elrond原本也沉浸在自己的心绪里，既懊恼自己情不自禁的唐突，也在紧张Thranduil会回给他的话。  
然而下一秒，他把这些全忘了。  
虽然两人已经熟识，但这一眼，仍然不减初见之时的惊艳。  
这张面孔，用面具遮去一半，简直可以说是暴殄天物的罪恶，即使是巧夺天工的秘银，跟它所掩去的完整的美貌相比，也显得粗鄙不堪。  
Elrond脸上的惊羡和赞美表露无疑，而Thranduil却自顾自地转过头去，Elrond错过了他眼底晦暗的情绪。  
Lord Elrond，如果你哪天真的不幸看见了真相，又会是怎样一副表情呢？

Elrond能感觉到他和Thranduil之间的气氛越发凝重，直让他觉得有些尴尬。然而他的揣测，只是自己的言行太过逾矩，引来了Thranduil的反感。  
兽人军队的准时到来打断了他们各自的思绪，Thranduil屏息凝神，一声令下，精灵们举火为号，一时间乱箭齐发，  
埋伏在山脚的精灵军队冲杀出去，将已经大乱的兽人军队分割开来。  
在山腰处观望的Thranduil的神色有些复杂，Elrond大致能猜出Thranduil的心理活动——平时的战役中，精灵王都是身先士卒，而由于这次伏击的特殊性，只有在战团上方观察全局才能有效指挥，而Thranduil看上去并不喜欢自己处在安全地带，而让自己手下的士卒去拼杀。  
Elrond不知哪来的灵感，从自己的箭筒中取了弓箭，瞄准了下方一个非常凶悍的兽人将领，利箭破空，正中那兽人的前额，它满脸惊诧，摔下了座狼。  
Thranduil瞄了他一眼，眼睛微眯，满是不服输的意味，也取过自己的弓箭，准确地射中了另一个领头的兽人。  
于是他们就互不相让地比拼起箭术来，二十多支箭后仍然无一虚发，不分上下。  
兽人的阵列已经被完全冲散，除了被格杀的之外，剩下一些残兵狼狈逃窜，少顷之间已经确定了Thranduil这一役的大胜。  
而Elrond这时也有些刻意地炫起技来，他把弓移到左手边，用不常用的左手拉开弓弦，闭起右眼，用左眼瞄准，仍然命中目标。  
接到Elrond有些挑衅意味的眼神，Thranduil的表情却又僵硬起来，瞪了Elrond一眼后就站起身来，指挥精灵们下山去收拾残局。  
Elrond愣愣地看着密林精灵们齐整地起身，迈着划一的步伐朝下山的方向小跑，却不知自己又是哪里惹着了Thranduil。  
或许就真的是自己由于太过热切，而表现得轻浮了吧。  
而他显然是不会知道Thranduil这样表现的真实原因的。  
Thranduil的左眼被龙火所毁，连陪他玩上一次这样的游戏都成了奢望。

Elrond再一次造访密林的营地的时候，遭到了Galion更加粗暴的对待，甚至没说两句，就落得个“有病”的评价。  
然而他很快发现了Thranduil的鹿的异状。  
在Galion的白眼下，Elrond认真地说道：“这鹿，才是真有病了。”  
Galion这时也不得不暂时收起了敌对的态度，听Elrond缓缓道来，“它这几天是不是非常容易疲惫、行为异常，也不大吃东西？这个地方原本就多瘴气，又受邪恶魔法的影响，大角鹿原本就是极为敏感有灵性的生物，得了病也不奇怪。如果你信任我，可以交给我医治。”  
Galion从头到脚地打量了Elrond一眼，端着架子回答：“信不信任，不是我说了算的。”  
Thranduil缓缓踱步走来，只淡淡地说了一句：“我暂且给你这种信任。”

让Thranduil感到奇异的，并不只是Elrond的治疗很快就见效了，而是他如此之快地取得了大角鹿的信任。  
正如Elrond所说，大角鹿是非常敏感的生物，而且忠诚，除了认定的主人以外，极少接受他人的亲近。  
在Thranduil最开始得到这头鹿的时候，连Galion都花了大半个月才让它愿意近身。  
而此刻Elrond微笑着和大角鹿说话，抚着它的耳朵和鼻子，而大角鹿也亲昵地蹭着他的手掌。  
这一幕着实温馨，也让Thranduil有些吃味。  
“通常来说，它是不大亲近人的，”Thranduil主动发话，走近这一精一鹿，“Galion一开始被它嫌弃了半个月，Feren还被它踹过一蹄子。”  
“那不得不说，我很幸运。”Elrond继续抚摸大角鹿的脖颈，而大角鹿看见Thranduil靠近，一双灵明的眼睛显得更大，微微地朝Thranduil的方向挪了两步，显然是一副要求爱抚的样子。Elrond有礼地一笑，“我可以感觉到它对您的依恋和忠诚。”  
Thranduil递来一个探究的眼神，“你，‘感觉’？”  
“这些生灵们的意思，我大致能理解一点，再加上一点猜测，多半八九不离十。”吸取之前的教训，Elrond用尽量轻描淡写的措辞描述了一下自己的天赋。  
Thranduil点了点头，将手抚上了大角鹿的头顶。  
Thranduil无所谓的反应还是让Elrond有些失望，可随即Thranduil竟少见地主动攀谈起来：“以前我Ada有一头鹿，非常威风，我也一直希望能有自己的鹿……然而当我实现这个梦想的时候，我早已不再是小精灵，我的父亲也已经离开了我……”  
Elrond不动声色地挪到Thranduil一侧，静静地听他说下去。  
“他死于北方恶龙的龙火，而我母亲身受重伤，非西渡不能治愈……于是她也不得不离开我，同时也抱着在永福之地有朝一日能与我父亲重逢的希望……”Thranduil甚至不理解自己为什么突然决定向Elrond讲述自己的双亲。而他还是有意地让故事在此戛然而止，略去了自己去找恶龙报仇、取回母亲的白宝石项链，并被龙火毁容的一段。他的手禁不住颤抖，只得通过一遍遍地抚摸大角鹿的皮毛来掩饰。  
Elrond听得揪心，也不知如何安慰，转而把目光投向Thranduil右手那枚白宝石戒指，笨拙地试图转换话题：“这一枚就是象征密林王统的权戒，对么？令人惊叹的工艺。”  
Thranduil报以苦笑，“没错，正是从我父亲传下来的。”  
Elrond暗骂自己一声，他这次失败的尝试，可能根本就是伤口撒盐。  
也罢，既然提了戒指，索性强行再讲下去，“您手上的其它几枚，同样美轮美奂。这个……”Elrond指向Thranduil无名指上的金戒指，“是一条盘桓的蛇？”  
“没错，而这是鸟巢，这个则是树枝，”Thranduil亮出自己左手的两枚，“都是密林的象征和风物……鉴于这些年索伦在卧榻之侧越发壮大，林子里的环境越发糟糕，我本来都考虑下一步要不要打一枚毒蜘蛛的戒指。”  
带着自嘲的幽默让Elrond有些酸楚地笑出声来，他鬼使神差般地试探着将手指触上Thranduil左手食指的戒指，又渐渐不动声色地将自己的右手覆在了Thranduil的左手上。  
Thranduil的呼吸有些紊乱，一时间却没有做出什么别的反应。  
Elrond像是得了鼓励，进一步屈起手指，把Thranduil的五指攥在了掌心。  
既然早有僭越之意，这次便索性抛却掉矜持和掩饰。  
直到自己的手完全被Elrond握住的时候，Thranduil才大梦方醒般地赶紧抽手。  
“胡来。你会后悔的。”Thranduil丢下这句话，转身走开。  
而Elrond捕捉到了Thranduil说这话时脸颊的微红。  
他只顾欣慰地笑，完全不能理解自己怎么可能如Thranduil所说的“后悔”。  
这一切，到底是谁的一厢情愿。


	7. Chapter 7

下午时分，Gil-galad、Elendil和Thranduil三位主将在Gil-galad的王帐中讨论战略，Elrond在一边静立着旁听。  
刚刚收兵回来的Thranduil是被强拉进来的，眼看着时间要向傍晚走，他有些心不在焉，暗自酝酿着什么时候借故离开。  
简短的几句开场白后，行动派的Elendil就不耐地走向沙盘，弯腰指点。  
“要我说，我们在这处峡谷跟他们正面交锋，决一死战。”  
他的尾音未落，Thranduil就毫不留情地反驳：“峡谷之势，兵家死地。一旦对方从两头把你合围，你自己想想后果。”  
Elendil恼怒地皱了皱眉，“如果我没有记错的话，你自己前几天在同样的地方打了一场埋伏，大捷而归。”  
Thranduil抬了抬眉毛，似乎连翻个白眼都懒得，“打人埋伏和正面对战当然是两个概念，你自己算算，对方的军力几倍于我们，如果一部分人马机动包抄到我们身后，你想想后果。”  
“哼，你这不还是自相矛盾？你那天私自出兵的时候，敌我数量不是更加悬殊？你怎么就没有全军覆没在里面？”  
Thranduil双眼斜睨，表达着再明显不过的轻视，“我自然是事前计算过的。而且当时我不过带了一百人马，我可以面对有去无回的结果，你呢？我们就这么点资本，难道要因为你鲁莽的豪赌而万劫不复吗？”  
Thranduil话说得不客气，又和Elendil素来意见不合，后者当然也来了火气，“Thranduil，收起你的自大！我就没见过像你这样刚愎自用、自我中心的！如果你真的那么厉害，为什么索伦还在猖獗？有你这样的国王，简直是同盟的不幸！”  
Thranduil甚至都没被激起什么情绪，正准备反唇相讥的时候，Elrond竟忍不住发了话。  
“Elendil陛下，有不同想法还请慢慢商议，请不要为一时的意见不合就伤害盟友。”  
Elrond这句话虽说得客气，但刚刚这场冲突，出言不善的Thranduil也是起码要负部分责任的，然而Elrond却仅仅针对Elendil，都没有提Thranduil的半点不是。  
另外三人显然也察觉了，Thranduil只是五味杂陈地攥了攥拳，Gil-galad意味深长地瞟了眼Elrond，而Elendil怒气更盛。  
“呵，这里哪有你一个传令官说话的份，”Elendil直接攻击起了Elrond，随即转向Gil-galad，“还希望至高王陛下说句公道话。现在听上去，你们精灵之间一条心，未免太伤人类的感情了。”  
Thranduil嗤笑出声，Elendil对Elrond的攻击终于搅动了他的情绪，他却也并不敢细究背后的原因，“Elendil，我们是三个主权国家的领袖，在平等地讨论问题，有分歧也是非常正常的，麻烦至少表现得像个成年人，不要一言不合就哇哇叫着去找‘家长’。”  
Elendil怒极地瞪向Thranduil，酝酿着反击的话，Elrond却从开口说话起，就不由自主地往Thranduil的方向挪，此刻在Thranduil和Elendil之间，已经挡住了Thranduil的半个身子，简直是保护的姿态。  
Thranduil也一度陷在这场针锋相对的争执中，忘了时间，直到瞥见帐外天色的时候才惊醒过来。  
他几乎都能感到脸上的魔法在渐渐失效。  
他正好借着此刻僵硬的静默，冷哼一声，猛然甩头，用金发遮住自己左脸逐渐显出的伤势，大步走出了Gil-galad的营帐。  
Elendil不饶人地冲着Thranduil的背影讽刺道：“一不高兴就像个小姑娘似的跺脚走人，密林王真是好气量。”  
Gil-galad颇为无奈地叹口气，自从同盟建立以来，这两位就成水火不容之势，虽然Thranduil的特立独行给他造成了不小的困扰，Elendil有时的激进和轻敌也着实让他头痛。  
“正如我们一开始就共识的，同盟建立不易，这种生死存亡的关头，至少所有人都是在为最终的胜利计议，大家还是各退一步、多听听他方的意见。”  
Thranduil已经离开，盛怒的Elendil听了Gil-galad的调停，反而更有被针对的感觉，哼了一声，也没好气地离开了。  
而Elrond此刻沉浸在自己的心绪里——Thranduil离开的时候，有那么一瞬间，他仿佛看见Thranduil脸侧有一些暗红的痕迹。  
可是Thranduil之前还一切如常。等等……  
Thranduil把他救回来的那次，有目击者形容Thranduil“满脸鲜血”……  
难道这正是Thranduil那半张面具之下的秘密？  
可是这也说不通，Thranduil不戴面具的时候，也并没什么异状，而且他明明在自己面前摘下过面具……  
Gil-galad再次长叹一声，一句发问唤回了Elrond的注意：“你最近看见过未来么？”  
Elrond摇摇头，“神赐的福祉最近并未降临于我，对于这场战争，乃至我们每个人的命运，都是悬而未决、一片空白……”他回答的时候，渐渐反应过来，“难道您……”  
Gil-galad没有让Elrond问完，就回答道：“我并没有，只是想跟你确认。不过我倒是感觉到另一些东西……关于Thranduil。”  
Gil-galad提起这个名字的时候，Elrond脸上的紧张一览无余，Gil-galad玩味地笑了笑，“你对他产生了一些不一般的感情，对么？我看着你长大，这种事情是瞒不住我的。”  
Elrond甚至没花时间去承认或掩饰，只是追问道：“您看到了关于他的什么？未来吗？”  
“这正是我要跟你说的。当我试图窥探他的未来的时候，我得到的映像是一片无尽的虚空……没有答案，或者说，充满了无数不确定的可能性。而且，我能感到，他身上有某种黑暗的力量——”看到Elrond的神色，Gil-galad补充道，“我并没有说他本身是邪恶的，但他身上一定有不为人知的秘密，这个秘密或许最终关系到我们所有人的生死存亡，也未可知。”  
Gil-galad的话和Elrond心里原本就存有的疑问交织起来，Elrond一时感到胸口沉重，几乎喘不过气。  
“或许，你就是那个解开秘密的钥匙呢？”Gil-galad像是自语，Elrond却也听得分明，心中思绪更加紊乱。  
“所以……”Gil-galad拖长了音调，隐隐透着郑重和庄严，“我做了一个决定，”他缓缓摘下自己手上的风之戒，“这枚维雅，我传给你。”  
巨大的震惊让Elrond僵在原地，Gil-galad冷静地解释道：“实话是，我并不能确信，我们中的任何一个会不会就在下一场战役中陨落。但就在这种不能决断的时候，我们更应该听从直觉，不是吗？好好使用，用你的能力去救治更多的人。”  
Gil-galad说得坚决，“直觉”一说更让Elrond心有戚戚，于是也就没再退让，恭敬行礼之后，接受了神圣的精灵戒指。

要说Thranduil对这场战争有多么积极的预期，绝对是假话。  
正如他一开始答应Elrond加入同盟的游说时所说的那样，当他整军离开密林，就没有再抱能活着回去的奢望。  
只是在拿性命为注，去赌那一线的生机。  
战争越到后期，己方消耗越多，敌我双方的人数悬殊就显得更为致命。  
终有一天，Thranduil在战场上第一次面临绝境。  
Thranduil和Galion被困在战团的中心，Thranduil严厉地命令Galion先上鹿准备突围。  
独自面对近十个兽人的围杀，Thranduil拼尽最后的力气砍翻了所有近身之敌，却还是露出破绽，被最后两个兽人的刀剑穿身。  
战甲在腹部洇开鲜红，原本已露败相的精灵王危险地眯起双眼，在敌人放松警惕之时，精准地一刀封喉。  
一切发生得太快，无能为力的Galion只能强忍痛心，拼死把Thranduil拖上鹿，全力突围。

他们终于脱出战团之时，正是西风残照，夕阳如血，映着残酷而萧索的战场。  
Thranduil脸上的龙伤甚至在日落之前，就已经因为失血过多、体力不支，无法维持魔法而显现。  
Thranduil这时仍然清醒，附在Galion耳边，吃力地交代着：“如果我有个三长两短……在行军床……床底有个匣子……我之前就写好了身后的安排……你就是密林的下一任君王……我没有孩子，你被我Ada养大，也算我的半个兄弟……如果……你愿意的话……娶我的表妹Ithil，北方领主的女儿，和辛达联姻可以稳固……稳固你的统治……”  
Galion认真地听着，心痛如绞，不住地想哭，“够了，Thranduil，别乌鸦嘴，你才不会死呢……当王那么无聊，你可别把烂摊子甩给我……”  
Thranduil配合地对Galion强作的幽默笑了笑，“好……我争取不死……不然你可不得埋怨我到永远……只是，还有一件事……”  
“什么？”  
“别让Elrond……看见……我这样……”  
Galion知道自己不合逻辑，但那时那刻，他真的是恨透了Elrond。


	8. Chapter 8

密林的医官也是第一次得见Thranduil的真容。  
在Galion的瞪视下，医官明智地保持了沉默，全程几乎只敢将视线局限在Thranduil身上几处触目惊心的新伤，甚至不敢去再看一眼Thranduil左脸狰狞的疮疤。  
Thranduil这几处伤虽然凶险，但都并没有伤及要害，主要还是大量失血、元气大伤。  
Thranduil在昏睡之前嘱咐，对自己的伤情尽量保密，以免影响士气。

过了一夜，天刚蒙亮的时候，Elrond居然就在营帐外口口声声要见Thranduil，Galion百思不得其解。  
Galion早已吩咐下去，任何人都是不能放进来的，于是门外的卫兵也尽职尽责地在以诸如“陛下在休息”这类话努力搪塞，然而听上去Elrond并没有半分退让的意思，还急切地争辩起来。  
外面的语声越发大了，Thranduil也被惊醒，迷迷糊糊地听辨了说话人的声音后，掩饰不住地皱起了眉。  
“他到底怎么样了？你倒是明明白白回答我一句他怎么样了！”  
“请不要打扰陛下休息。”  
“你倒是看着我的眼睛，明白无误地告诉我一句他没事！他到底伤得怎么样？”  
Elrond这无疑是一句颇有技巧的提问，卫兵直到下意识地回了一句“医官已经来过了”，才惊觉自己说漏了嘴。  
“所以你让我进去看一眼！我也是个医者！”  
甲胄碰撞，然后是脚步声响起，再明白无误地告诉Thranduil，Elrond推开了卫兵，闯进来了。  
Thranduil的脸顿时煞白——他现在断断没有气力再维持脸上的伪装，Elrond就会看见他脸上……  
“Thranduil！”Elrond顾不得礼节，直接叫了他的名字，而他下意识地全身一颤，朝内侧偏过头，不让Elrond看自己的左脸。  
“我没事。你走吧。”Thranduil攒足力气回答，然而明显虚弱的声音已经出卖了他。  
“不，你有事，”Elrond说得坚决，进一步逼近，“你应该知道，我的医术不错。可以让我看看吗？”  
Elrond还在走近，或许随时都能发现Thranduil的真面目，连Galion都紧张地攥紧了拳。  
没想到，当Thranduil转身面对Elrond的时候，面容完好，竟然没有一丝异样！  
Galion无端地气得牙痒——Thranduil为了自己在Elrond眼里的形象，竟然在这种时候还强行施展魔法，明知道这样只会让自己落得伤上加伤。  
而且他要能掩饰住倒也罢了，要是他已经支撑不住了呢？  
Thranduil的呼吸因为虚耗过度已经急促起来，却仍然勉力向Elrond投去一个锐利的眼神，“皮肉伤的事情，靠自己养就行。我说了不需要你看就不需要。”  
“我可以帮你更快治好。”Elrond说得笃定。Thranduil现在还不知道，他已经是风之戒的主人。  
随着Elrond坚持地凑上前去，Thranduil吃痛地闷哼了一声，左颊似乎有一片可怖的红色一闪而过。  
而这显然引起了Elrond的注意，他探寻的眼神转向了Thranduil的脸上，Thranduil竭尽最后的力气维持住魔法，色厉内荏地朝他怒喝：“我说最后一遍，请你离开！”  
已经被勾起满腹疑问，又已经朦朦胧胧地形成了一些可怕的结论，Elrond当然不可能在此刻放弃，他蹙起眉，放柔了声音追问：“你的脸上是怎么回事？”  
“没……你走……”Thranduil说话的声音越发痛苦，Galion再也看不下去，彻底爆发。  
“给他看！有什么了不起的，给他看！”  
Thranduil的本意自然是不会听Galion的，但他的确坚持不住了。  
魔法的掩饰顷刻褪去，露出大片殷红的伤口，其间白骨宛然，就算是见过无数次的Galion，仍然不忍心多看。  
Thranduil绝望地闭起眼睛，不想去看，不想去听，不想知道Elrond给他的审判。  
可Elrond反馈给他的，只有静默。  
Elrond的确惊讶，这么大面积的伤势，这景象的确给他强烈的冲击。  
凭医者的知识，他立刻判断出这是龙火所伤，而且这个伤的时间并不算短。  
在他反应过来理由前，心口已经揪痛得无法呼吸。  
这是被邪恶魔法诅咒的伤势，根本不会自然愈合，而且会造成持续性的剧烈疼痛。  
为什么Thranduil要遭遇这些？这么美好，这么勇敢的精灵，这太不公平，太不公平了……  
Elrond旋即在心里下意识地提出了更多疑问——  
Thranduil为什么会受这么重的龙伤？他的面具是和他的伤有关吗？那又为什么他只在晚上戴面具？难道这个伤在晚上的时候无法用魔法遮掩，这又是什么道理？  
而他下意识断断续续念出声的，就只有“为什么”这一个疑问词。

这句“为什么”，在Thranduil耳朵里，体会出来的意思就是——为什么他表面光鲜，真容却如此丑陋？为什么他要处心积虑地遮掩自己的面貌、瞒骗别人？或者……Elrond根本是在自问，为什么那么倒霉，看上了这么个败絮其中的精灵、白白浪费了感情？  
Thranduil嘴唇紧抿，上牙狠狠地咬住了下唇。  
毕竟Elrond说过的，只有美好的事物才有意义，只有美好的事物才能让他欢喜。  
罢了罢了，瞒得了一时，也总归瞒不了一世，早点让幻想破灭，或许对双方都好。

Elrond完全没察觉到Thranduil此时的心理活动，转而搜肠刮肚地寻摸起治疗之法来，却突然听Thranduil淡淡地重复道：“出去。”  
他还没反应过来，Galion就咬牙切齿地大步上前，一把揪住他的衣领，把他拖出了营帐。  
Elrond本有一句话的机会解释，但他选择了错误的那句：“我可以帮他治……”  
没成想Galion更加暴怒，也顾不得对方的领主身份，直接扭住他的胳膊，双目喷火，“你有多远走多远。不要再接近Thranduil。”  
Galion已经无法形容自己的愤怒程度。他只知道，Thranduil对Elrond动了心，他如此害怕，如此小心翼翼，而在真相揭晓的一刻，Elrond竟然是这种表现。  
他看不下去Thranduil那种心如死灰的表情。  
Elrond此时才模模糊糊地理解到，Thranduil怕是并不喜欢别人发现这个秘密的。  
但他万万想不到，竟是之前自己有意奉承Thranduil的一句话，让Thranduil误以为他看重相貌，进而厌弃现在的Thranduil。  
“可是我……”茫然地说了几个词，Elrond却也一时组织不起语言来。他心痛如绞，想帮助他，想安慰他，想帮他分担痛苦，想拥他入怀……却不知如何言说。  
Galion却再也没有给他分辨的机会，抽刀出鞘，抵住Elrond的脖颈，狠戾的脸上满是杀意，“再也，不准，踏进，密林，营地，半步。”  
Elrond的确没法知道Galion为什么愤怒至此，但看他的表现，的确不像是开玩笑的，那一刀可能真的随时挥下来，于是只得暂时作罢，心道从长计议。

接下来一连几天战事吃紧，数日连续的攻坚战之后，之前一直坐镇堡垒的魔君索伦第一次亲自出战。  
猝不及防地，Elrond受Gil-galad指令，邀密林一同出兵，围剿索伦。  
靠近密林的营地，Elrond第一眼看到的就是跨坐在大角鹿上的Thranduil，披挂银甲，气度不凡，让人挪不开眼睛。  
Elrond心里先是一喜，看上去Thranduil恢复得不错，随即又被担忧笼罩，因为他不认为这几天的时间足够让那样的伤势完全痊愈。  
密林的军士正在集结，Elrond不加思考地纵马入营，赶到Thranduil身前。  
Thranduil漠然地打量了Elrond一眼，眼神冷冽，没有问候。  
Elrond的心沉了沉，公事公办地讲了开场白：“Thranduil陛下，前方——”  
“我知道索伦现身了，不然Lord Elrond觉得我们现在这样难道是去郊游么？”Thranduil扬扬下巴，示意Elrond看正在列队的密林士兵，语气满是疏离。  
Elrond现在心里形成的结论，就是Thranduil对他无意撞破一件如此私人的秘密感到恼怒，而他决定见缝插针地解释两句，“Thranduil，我……”  
两个词刚出口，就被无情打断，“Lord Elrond，我并不认为我和您熟到了用名相称的地步。而且，你在这里并不受欢迎。”  
Elrond给Thranduil抢白得既难受又无奈，眼睁睁地看着Thranduil发出号令，密林的军队跟随着他，整齐而迅速地鱼贯而出，把他撇在了一旁。

Thranduil自有自己的战法，赶到战场以后，观察了形势，挥军向战团中兽人军最为薄弱的地方奔袭。  
自开战至今，周围的有利地形已经被同盟军攻下了十之八九，他们事实上已经成功地围困住了索伦，并且后者已经几乎没有了地势上的优势。  
Thranduil已经明显发现，越到战争后期，虽然索伦的军队人数仍然显著占优，但匆匆拉上战场的候补素质明显不如从前，人海战术能暂时拖住一般兵卒的步伐，却无法有效挡住Thranduil的脚步。  
Thranduil心无旁骛地朝战团中央而去，长刀翻飞，自如地杀出一条血路。  
有道是擒贼擒王，虽然他断断不敢说他有这个自信今天能消灭索伦，甚至不能担保他自己还有命回来。  
可既然机会合适，不去试一试，又有谁知道答案？  
Thranduil从索伦的侧后方向接近，黑暗魔君已经在百步距离之内。忽得一阵地动山摇，强烈的气劲几乎把Thranduil掀下鹿来，显然是索伦恼怒之下发动了魔法。  
他缰绳一扯，赶紧借旁边一处山壁隐蔽，下鹿来观察状况。  
想是更早投入战斗的缘故，已经有一众部队正和索伦缠斗，看装束像是人类军队，死伤颇为惨重。  
又是一阵魔法冲击，Thranduil隐身的山壁也摇撼起来，碎石砸落，还有个人影略显狼狈地落了地。  
Thranduil握牢刀柄，看这从天而降的人是敌是友，没想到竟然是Elendil。  
虽然他们素来不合，但今日在此相遇，倒也真切地有了些名副其实的过命交情。  
Elendil扔下手上的弓和挎着的箭筒，未卜先知一般地否决了Thranduil心里盘旋的第一计划，“那家伙盔甲很厚，射不穿的。”  
Thranduil点了点头，继续在暗处观察索伦的动向。  
Elendil也效仿他的做法，嘴上还是忍不住挑衅道：“不知密林王今天杀了多少敌人啊？”  
Thranduil目不斜视，淡淡回道：“起码六十来个吧，数不清了。”  
“我杀了七十三个，”Elendil不服输地攀比道，旋即又补了一句，“不过谁要是杀得了这家伙，才是大赢家。”  
“你有办法吗？”Thranduil轻声诘问。  
Elendil老实地叹了口气，看包围索伦的军队持续死伤，有些按耐不住。  
Thranduil联想到之前所知关于索伦的种种，忽得灵光乍现，指引Elendil看索伦的手指，“看到那枚金色的指环了吗？那就是至尊魔戒，索伦将他的力量禁锢在里面……所以，如果有机会，可以把他的那根手指砍掉，等于剥夺了他的力量之源……”  
Elendil思忖之下觉得有理，破天荒对Thranduil点了点头。  
“找一个时机，我们包夹他，谁的机会合适就谁来下手。”Thranduil喃喃道。  
“呵，有什么时机？最好的时机就是现在！”出乎Thranduil意料的是，Elendil已经拔剑冲了出去。  
苦笑一声，Thranduil暗想Elendil那句话也不能算错，索伦凶悍至极、不显疲态，所谓的观望或许只是横生枝节，还不如拼一把胆气，就看今天伊露维塔是否眷顾了。

直到交手的刹那，Thranduil才如此鲜明地意识到实力如此悬殊。  
索伦只是轻轻的一个格挡，就震得他虎口生疼，甚至之前身上没有好透的几处伤口都似乎要刺痛得崩裂开来。  
两招之内，Thranduil和Elendil就双双被索伦击倒在地。  
索伦欲下杀手之际，忽然听得一声鹿鸣，大角鹿疾奔而来，意欲解救Thranduil。  
索伦分神的一瞬间，Thranduil以刀撑地，重新站起来和索伦对峙，同时对Elendil命令了一声：“上鹿！”  
索伦第一反应就要先解决仍然倒地的Elendil，Thranduil抓住机会，运足全力，刀锋自索伦肩胛处刺进些许。  
下一刻，他立即被一股无形力量弹回，恼羞成怒的索伦用武器狠狠锤中了他的腹部。  
然而这个时间，已经足够Elendil翻身上鹿。  
可对于Thranduil来说，没有时间了。他很明白，新旧伤势叠加，自己已经连站立的力气都没有了，索伦这一秒的注意力仍然在他身上，如果再拖延，他和Elendil就一个也跑不了。  
他在瞬间下定了决心，用精灵语清晰地向他的鹿命令道：“走。”  
大角鹿哀鸣一声，却毫不犹豫地撒开蹄跑远。  
它知道主人让它丢下自己，可它又断断不会违逆主人的命令。

Thranduil半躺在地，朝索伦露出一个平静的讥笑。  
到此为止了，心里多半是解脱，但免不了还余那么点遗憾。  
索伦尖利的指爪掐住了他的脖颈。


	9. Chapter 9

“他是最优秀的将帅，也是最勇武的战士……”Elendil苍白着脸色评价。  
他们素来不合、针锋相对，可人类国王最终还是发自内心地赞叹道。  
然而于事无补。  
那个时候，Elrond被重重敌兵围困着，只能在远处无力地看着那一切发生——  
Thranduil被索伦扼住脖颈，反掌击晕后带走，眼下生死未卜。  
所有人都不敢妄断，索伦不取他的性命，到底是幸运还是不幸。  
毕竟，大家也都知道，索伦的上一个战俘，最终是个什么下场。  
这一次，连临时代表绿林参与会议的Galion都同意，他们除了观望，可以做的事情十分有限，而贸然出手营救，显然是一开始就被排除的选项。  
盟军眼下渐渐占了上风，索伦最有可能的用意，就是以Thranduil为筹码，或是威胁，或是交易。  
Galion冷笑着总结：“他本可以在战场上就杀死Thranduil，既然那个时候留他活命，也只能姑且推论他现在仍然有暂时不杀Thranduil的理由。说不定他甚至想借此调拨盟军之间的关系，断定密林精灵一定会不顾一切地出兵相救，而你们为了所谓大局肯定会阻止……”他漠然地瞥了一眼Elendil，后者因为些许的羞愧和自责蹙紧了眉头，“虽然从我的角度，宁可死一千一万个你，也好过让Thranduil出事——但这是他自己的选择，没有人能逼他牺牲自己。而且现在都既成事实了，我会尊重Thranduil的本愿，哪怕，哪怕这意味着……”Galion强装的冷静终于在说到此处时崩塌，他用力张了张嘴，最后仍然无力明说那个可怕的后果。  
只有Elrond沉默地立在营帐的角落，拒绝去想，拒绝接受，拒绝聆听。  
Galion对待Elendil都是一种冷漠而平静的态度，可如果Elrond稍加注意，就会发现唯独Galion投给他的几个眼神中，蕴含着仿佛能将人洞穿的愤怒和憎恨。  
Elrond还不知道，如果Thranduil真有个三长两短，他对于Elrond的误会，就将成为让他永远抱憾的伤害。  
但无论如何，Elrond此刻都深受煎熬。  
Thranduil可能会承受巨大的痛苦，同时也可能再也回不来了……而这种可能性让Elrond只要略想一下，心口便感到撕裂般的疼痛，浑身皮肤都如针刺一般，让他坐立不安。  
Elrond再也承受不了，一言不发地转身出了营帐。  
大角鹿听从Thranduil的命令，把Elendil驮回来以后，就一直站在帐外。  
Elrond看见它，不久之前的那一幕再次鲜活地袭上心头，让他下意识地咬住了嘴唇来抵御心中的阵痛和无能为力的自弃。  
大角鹿低低地哀鸣一声，其中传达的哀痛和Elrond心中的情感共鸣起来。  
Elrond走上前，抚上大角鹿的颈侧。  
“我知道……我知道……你不想丢下他，可是你又必须服从他……”Elrond大致能知道大角鹿的所想，轻抚它的皮毛，低声应答，“我是那么恨我自己……我在那么远的地方，只能眼睁睁看着这一切发生……我多想，如果我能……一下子消灭挡在我面前的成百上千的那些敌人，赶到他身边，救他……宁可以我自己的性命为代价……”  
心中的情感纠结成一团乱麻，可只有一点，随着Elrond的絮语，显得越发澄明。  
初见Thranduil时针锋相对的论辩，对他独树一帜的作风的好奇与欣赏，看见他脸上触目惊心的伤疤的痛彻心扉……直至今天，他几乎觉得自己的生命都被抽空，自己的存在都不再有意义……  
他对Thranduil，早已不止什么所谓的好感或是喜欢。  
他爱上了Thranduil。  
这个念头像是灵光乍现，却更似顺理成章。  
然而太晚了。他意识得太晚，更可能再没有机会向Thranduil表达。  
大角鹿侧过头看他，哀伤的眼睛中满是悲悯。  
Elrond一遍遍抚摸着大角鹿的脊背，疯魔一般地喃喃着，“我爱他，我爱他啊……”  
黑气笼罩的天空，只有稀少的星辰微弱地透出光芒。  
Elrond下意识地抬头寻找启示，回应他的却只有一片默然。

Thranduil感到一股猛烈的硫磺味灌进鼻腔，身上的新伤老伤也随着意识的恢复隐隐作痛起来。  
这必然不是曼督斯的光景。  
Thranduil心下冷笑，不紧不慢地张开眼，毫不意外地看见一身黑甲、居高临下俯视着他的黑暗君主。  
“这样做没有任何意义。”没等索伦做任何表示，Thranduil先发制人，用干哑的声音开了腔。  
Thranduil未卜先知的表现引起了Sauron的兴趣，回应他的是一声玩味的轻笑，“哦？怎么做？你说的‘意义’又是什么？”  
“不会有人为搭救我与否起争端，更不会有人真的蠢到来搭救我。”Thranduil直截了当。  
一瞬间的死寂，随后又被索伦的轻哼打破。  
“这么确定？你是幽暗密林的精灵王……所以你的说辞，我并不相信。”  
“与我亲近的人，自然能懂我的所想，所以不会轻举妄动；而仇视我的人，巴不得借你的手，把我除而后快……有什么好惊讶的呢？”  
“那就真的没有你想要‘亲近’的人？或者想要‘亲近’你，可你却一无所知的人，没有这个默契？”索伦敏锐地找到了漏洞。  
Thranduil的身体一瞬僵硬，脑海中条件反射地就出现了一个名字，并且只是因为想起了那精灵，一股凉意便不禁在心头洇开。  
表面上，Thranduil还是不动声色地回望向索伦，嘴角还勾起了一个嘲讽的弧度，却没有把握索伦是否能看出端倪。  
索伦却似乎没有继续揪着这个话题，而是一指托起Thranduil的下巴，恶意地打量起来。  
夜幕已然降临，Thranduil的魔法自然也已失效，近乎狰狞的半面龙伤毫无遮掩地暴露在索伦面前。  
“龙……真的是神奇的造物，不是吗？”索伦的轻言慢语邪恶而蛊惑，“它们在魔法上的能力和创意甚至都令我惊叹了……真是可惜了一张漂亮的脸蛋，你看你那么努力地想要掩饰……说起来，什么是美，什么又是丑呢？这本就不是绝对的概念，只不过是大多数人制定的标准而已。就好像……所谓的善与恶，也是一个道理啊，大多数人所期望的，便是善，他们厌恶的，便是恶……我们在此兵戎相见，不过是因为我们对这个世界应当怎么运作抱有分歧罢了……”  
Thranduil仍然维持着不为所动的表象，心里暗暗警惕起索伦跟他说这一番话的动机。  
按前几句话的走向，听起来是招安之语，但Thranduil本能地断定这不会是索伦的目的。  
下一刻，他的猜测就被印证。  
“哎呀呀，没忍住说了这么多偏题的废话，”索伦戏剧性地话锋一转，“其实，我最好奇的，还是你死撑的这个障眼法……在今天这一仗之前，你本来就伤得不轻，却直到我击晕你之后，你的潜意识仍然维持着你的魔法。如果像你之前说的那样，你已经洒脱到了无挂碍、连自己的性命都无所谓的地步，还会在这个龙伤上如此执着吗？”  
Thranduil一时被戳中痛处，暂时也想不出任何有力的回应，事实上，他让自己脸上的表情保持漠然，就几乎用尽了全身的努力。  
多说多错，Thranduil暗自深吸口气，无畏地迎向索伦的目光。  
索伦再次笑出了声，停了一拍后，一字一顿地论断道：  
“你心有所爱，对吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil的心中翻江倒海，然而其实索伦也仅不过是随意猜测。  
这些自诩为光明的精灵的那些小心思，随意揣摩一下倒也八九不离十。  
Thranduil仍然竭力地保持着冷静与索伦对视，力争不让对方在他的脸上看到一丝破绽——索伦的这个揣度本身并不可怕，可怕的是他坐实了以后会如何利用它。  
虽说Elrond对自己显然不可能有那方面的意思……Thranduil心下苦笑。但如果让索伦误以为有了什么，从而无端殃及了他……  
就在这个当下，Thranduil的第一反应仍然是为Elrond考虑。  
视线忽得扫过索伦佩戴至尊魔戒的手指，Thranduil在极度被动的情况下，心生一计。  
他冷笑出声，转守为攻，“呵，是什么让黑暗魔君一厢情愿地认为，精灵竭尽全力想保全美好的表象，背后必然也是由于一种美好的心理在驱使呢？时过境迁……或许魔君对于精灵的刻板印象也该改一改了……我们并不是那么纯洁无瑕的生物——至少，不全是。”  
几乎只有不到一秒的反应时间，Thranduil倒还是顺利地组织完了这段话，并且满意地看到他的所言引起了索伦的兴趣。  
“不知魔君是否想过，所谓对‘美好事物’的追求，可以轻易地异化成谁更‘美好’的攀比？异化成让自己显得比本质上更好的粉饰？会不会变成，谁代表那些‘美好’的事物——俊美啊、善良啊、无私啊，就可以赢得更多人的肯定，进而为自己谋取更多的名利？我要是真的顶着这副可怕的本貌跑出去，你猜多少人会对我敬而远之？”  
Thranduil说下一句话的时候，想起了他和Elrond的对话，想起了Elrond如何说出他只欣赏美好的事物、如何在自己可怕的容颜面前因为失望而呆愣……由此不经意流露出的憎恨和愤怒让他的表述在索伦眼中更加可信。  
索伦微微侧头，似乎在重新审视Thranduil，后者乘胜追击，“你看我表现得无所谓、表现得大义凛然，那是因为我判断我十有八九要命丧这里，既然结局已定，我不如以一种相对有尊严的方式接受……可是只要有那百分之一的转机……不要小看我求生的愿望……事实上，我从来没有对这个世界百分之百地满意过。我参战，也只是为了求得一丝生机……我对站在谁那一边，其实并没有执着……”  
Thranduil的嘴角随着他的陈述勾起笑意，从地上慢慢坐直，又渐转成半跪的姿势，双眸惑人地微眯，最终竟直起身体，向前两步，走到索伦面前。  
索伦原本占据绝对的主动，此时却被Thranduil突然掉转的态度弄得有些疑惑——他的确没有料到眼前的精灵竟冷不防地表达了投诚的暗示，也并没有把握他到底有几分真心。  
Thranduil还在继续加码：“我想魔君会同意，现在形势已经进入胶着，任何一边落下的砝码，都可能牵动整个战局的胜负……而我对于盟军的防务、弱点，都了如指掌……事实上，我们一族，与魔君从无旧怨，反倒是……我面对一支诺多当道的军队——他们一声令下，我的族人、我的臣民，就要为他们流血牺牲，我是什么心情，斗胆请魔君想象一下。”  
Thranduil借着想起Elrond以后心里涌动的强烈的痛苦和不甘，惟妙惟肖地继续演着戏，就连索伦也开始信服。  
索伦也不禁开始考虑起一种新的可能性——如果Thranduil真的有意效忠自己，或许是比挟持他来威胁盟军退兵更好的选项，毕竟一者只是缓兵之计，另一者却有一劳永逸的可能。  
至于这只精灵……事成之后，称自己心的话，可以继续留着，如果不称心，除掉也不过是举手之劳。  
魔君只余一副盔甲的躯壳看不出神情，Thranduil只能从他停滞的动作中推测他的确对自己的所言动心。他偷眼又瞥了一下索伦的戒指，然后微微侧头，装作因为头发粘在了左颊的伤上感到不适，伸手拂去，实则盯准了索伦的佩剑。  
顷刻之间，Thranduil闪身上前，一手握紧索伦的剑柄，另一手扭住索伦的右臂，侧跨一步，想借力抽剑，然后砍去索伦佩戴戒指的手指。  
魔戒仅在他眼前咫尺。  
他突然感到头脑一阵剧痛，纷乱的意象在他眼前掠过，繁杂的声音也在他耳边炸开。  
他重新看见父亲的死亡，看见遍体鳞伤的母亲踏上西渡的航船，看见面目全非的家园，看见马革裹尸的子民……  
然后，他看见Elrond。  
黑发的智者与他谈论自然万物、谈论日升日落，那精灵微笑，礼貌而淡漠，说着“只有美好的事物才值得追求”；  
Elrond的指尖抚过他的戒指，牵上他的手，手心的温度在他记忆中却是冰冷；  
他竭尽最后一丝力气维持着掩饰的魔法，却终究在真相大白的那一刻得到了对方幻想破灭的愕然……  
魔戒的蛊惑人心之处，在于它能映照人心底最大的遗憾，进而唤起最为强烈的欲望。  
“放弃他，毁灭他，或者……征服他……”  
两个声音交叠着在耳边回荡不去，是索伦注入那戒指的灵体在读取Thranduil的记忆之后自发的反应——那邪恶嘶哑的，属于当下的魔君索伦，而那清亮优美的，大抵属于从前蛊惑了大半个中土的迈雅Annatar。  
“不……”Thranduil紧咬嘴唇，调动起全部的意念与魔戒的力量相抗。  
只是须臾的时间，却足够让Thranduil丧失主动。  
Thranduil原本带伤，力量有限，索伦趁机反扭过Thranduil的双臂，膝盖猛顶他的腰侧，在他完全丧失反抗能力后，盛怒地用全力掐住了他的脖颈。  
所以这就是终结了。人事已尽，天命使然。  
转瞬即逝的不甘之后，Thranduil释然地闭上了眼睛。

当Thranduil再醒转时，眼前所见也仍然不是曼督斯。  
他被索伦挟持着面对千军万马，横在他脖颈之前的，正是他自己的佩刀。  
索伦被魔法扩大的声音回荡在山谷之中，震耳欲聋地宣布他要以Thranduil的性命，与盟军做一场交易。  
Thranduil拼尽全力挣动着，却被索伦大力的钳制禁锢得动弹不得。

盟军阵中，虽然表面上仍然齐整，躁动的私语也渐渐传播开来。  
他们之前已经猜到了索伦的用意，然而在真实面对的时候，仍然无解。Gil-galad的脸色凝重，悄悄看了一眼身旁的Galion。  
Galion的双手已经颤抖，拇指生生把食指的指腹掐了出血，出口的话语却是绝望的平静：“不要听他的，犹豫只会徒增伤亡。就算我们退了兵，你觉得他会放过Thranduil吗？”  
Gil-galad默然。道理他都明白，可是眼下谁都下不了手做那个下令冲锋的人——索伦如果杀了Thranduil，这一声令下就是有直接的因果关系的。

“早就听闻黑暗魔君智计非凡，可是这一招，的确是手臭棋。”  
忽得有一个清朗声音打破了战场之上短暂的沉默，一个身影纵马向前，走出阵列。  
竟是Elrond。  
“这是战争，性命如蝼蚁，每天都有人在丧生……一个国王的性命又比一个小卒的性命高贵多少？死了一名士兵，还会有其他士兵冲锋在后，少了一名国王，自然也会有人替补。他们犹豫，他们沉默……不是因为他们难以决断，而只是不愿意做出头鸟，明着讲出那个众矢之的、却是大家心知肚明的答案。”  
Elrond直视索伦的盔甲上双眼处的空洞，自信的笑容冰冷而可怕。  
“快动手，杀了他，也好节省双方的时间。”


	11. Chapter 11

Elrond话音落下的那一刻，Thranduil只感到释然。  
极致的释然。  
也是不容易，有个明白人可以直截了当地点破，免了那些毫无帮助、还可能贻误战机的纠结。  
而且说这句话的是Elrond。  
就像是对他们之间那些莫名其妙的纠葛、对Thranduil本人的最终宣判。  
诚然，这个时候，他们在索伦面前越显示出不在乎他的生死，他反过来倒还有一线生机。  
Elrond明白这个道理。  
但这恰好也说明，他自己的性命在Elrond眼里毫无任何特殊的意义、是一个可以随意去赌博的砝码。  
罢了罢了。  
反正在密林那边，他已经把自己的身后事安排好。而在这个世界上，他早已茕茕孑立，没有任何挂念了。  
Thranduil已经全身放松下来，一心注意着索伦是否会露出破绽，他可以伺机祭出舍命一击。  
索伦缴了他的刀，现在正用它挟着自己的脖颈。  
这也就意味着，他之前意图夺下的索伦的佩剑，仍然在索伦的腰侧，他反掌可及之处。  
Thranduil已经打定主意，只要索伦有一刻的松懈，他就继续执行之前失败的那个计划，哪怕索伦极有可能抢先割断他的脖子。

在Thranduil计划着这些念头的时候，战场之上一片静默。  
所有人都被Elrond的话震惊，同时盟军的所有人又不得不承认Elrond做得合理。  
Galion气得红了眼睛，却还是伸手示意已经因为愤怒而躁动的密林精灵们不要妄动。  
Thranduil也不会愿意自己成为全军的负累的。  
只不过这样的话由Elrond亲口说出，对他来说太残忍、太残忍了。

而这个时候的Elrond，还在不紧不慢地指挥坐骑继续缓步前行，逐渐远离了盟军的阵列、靠近了索伦一方。  
索伦也没有料到，他一开始志在必得，以为挟持住一名精灵国王，多少会对盟军起到牵制作用，没想到眼前的黑发诺多突然现身，直截了当地说了那么句话。  
困惑在魔君的心头堆积，几乎要转化成愤怒——  
魔戒之中有他的魔力和意识，昨天Thranduil被戒指的力量制住，他可以感知到戒指所窥探到的Thranduil心底那种绝望而强烈的感情，那种让他感到反胃的色彩，大抵就是首生子和次生子们所谓的“爱情”了。  
Thranduil说，不会有人想要救他、用他的性命威胁全军的目的注定失败……可是他本以为Thranduil这句话只是一句逞强的故弄玄虚。他那样的视死如归，甚至在那种境地下还敢反抗自己，他到底爱恋的是谁、守护的是谁？

而Elrond在说完那番话之后，没有和任何人交流、没有和任何人确认，只是继续缓缓纵马向前，就连索伦也猜不透他的意图，只是继续用力挟住Thranduil，并且警觉地关注着Elrond的动向。  
Elrond几乎到了无人区的正中才勒马停下。整个战场一时静默，没有人言语，甚至没有人动作。  
变化就在这一瞬发生。  
荒原之上仍是一片死寂，但所有谙熟魔法的精灵，以及对面的黑暗魔君，都感到一阵不寻常的波动。  
敌军一侧的石子和砂砾忽得悬浮起来，在与他们头部齐平的位置形成了包围，仿佛下一刻就要把他们吞噬。  
Gil-galad难以置信地圆睁双眼，惊讶和紧张让他的双手都沁出虚汗。  
索伦也同时僵住，所有的注意力都转移到了Elrond身上，甚至放松了对Thranduil的钳制。  
他们知道那股力量的来源。  
维雅，风之戒，索伦遍寻多年而不得的精灵三戒之一。  
至尊戒驭众戒。  
精灵三戒虽未受至尊魔戒沾染，却仍然无法摆脱与至尊戒相连、被至尊戒钳制的命运。在此之前的持戒者，只要索伦拥有至尊魔戒一天，都断然不敢使用手上的戒指。  
而现在，Elrond竟然如此轻易，甚至于鲁莽地将这枚维雅、将他持有维雅的事实暴露在索伦面前。  
这不仅让索伦一时无法理解，Gil-galad更无法理解。  
他将风之戒交托给Elrond，显然不是想让他动用它的力量和索伦对抗，以Elrond的审慎当然也能明白，一旦被魔戒的力量反噬、一旦被索伦得到风之戒的力量，将是他们无法承受的后果。  
但Gil-galad也随即明白，Elrond这么行事的原因，显然就是因为现在索伦手中的那个精灵了。

Elrond不为所动，渐渐收拢双拳，笼罩敌军的砂石也顿时聚拢，将索伦的人马困在剧烈的尘暴之中。  
几乎没有准备的时间，他就等来了索伦意料之中的反扑。  
更强大、更黑暗的魔法威压而来，几乎让Elrond喘不过气来。邪恶的絮语涌入他的耳际，像有钢针楔入他的大脑一般，剧痛无比。  
胸腔的压迫感越发强烈，每一口呼吸都成了痛苦。Elrond怀疑索伦是想用魔力把自己生生扼死。  
一股不合逻辑的冲动涌上，他想狂怒，他想杀戮，他想掉转头去攻击身后的盟军……  
似乎在这样的念头闪现的时候，身体的痛苦就会减轻些许。  
“Thranduil……”  
他咬着牙念出心上精灵的名字，来抵抗索伦的蛊惑。

Thranduil？  
通过两重魔法的传递，索伦这次分明地听见了Elrond的心声。  
黑暗魔君几乎要大笑出声，这一切多么感人，又多么荒谬。嘴上说着不在乎他的生死，好让人放松警惕，行动上却宁可押上一切也要救他……  
软弱而又矛盾。这就是伊露维塔的造物。  
可就在他分神的时候，已经不知不觉更加放开了Thranduil，直至给了他相当的活动余地。  
Thranduil看准机会，抬手钳制住索伦握刀的右手，反手抽出索伦佩在左侧的剑，却在瞬间发现索伦留给他的动作空间不足以让他用剑锋碰到索伦的手指。  
大抵是索伦此时动用了绝大部分的魔力来针对Elrond的缘故，Thranduil在这次靠近魔戒时并没有受到太大影响，他的头脑仍然清明，在顷刻之间做出了决策，没有执着于完成预定动作，而是顺势将左手中索伦的剑全力刺进他肩胛部的盔甲缝隙处，趁他吃痛而微松开手时，从他手上夺回了自己的刀，之后贴地一滚，先脱出索伦的控制范围，然后将刀横在身前，与此时已是盛怒的魔君对峙。

而另一边的Elrond，也突然觉得自己可以呼吸了。各种意义上的。  
然而他立即反应过来，Thranduil现在一人对上索伦，仍然是凶多吉少，于是即刻催马赶向他们的方位。  
Gil-galad眼见时机成熟，便也当即指挥全军发动总攻。  
可是，后面山呼海啸冲锋的声音，前方杀声震天迎战的声音，Elrond全都听不到了。  
他眼里只有Thranduil、只有Thranduil的安危。  
一如在上，他原本害怕在面对索伦、说出那句“快动手杀了他”的话的时候显出一丝一毫的破绽，结果落得个反效果害了Thranduil、也拖累了全军。或许幸而他的心痛如此剧烈以至麻木，让他近乎完美地演完了这出戏。  
现在，他恨不得下一秒就到Thranduil身边去，保护他、和他并肩作战。  
说起这个，那两个人，到哪里去了……

Elrond正想着，就见两道身影仿佛凭空出现，和Thranduil一起，将魔君合围。  
在索伦带着Thranduil出现，Elrond上前劝索伦直接杀死Thranduil之前，Elrond就向Elendil和他的儿子Isildur交代了他的计划。  
“我会出去迷惑索伦，告诉他用Thranduil来威胁我们没有用。然后我会在他产生怀疑的时候吸引他的注意，然后你们趁机绕到敌人前方，靠近索伦，伺机砍掉他的戒指。”  
Elendil和Isildur都认可了这是个好主意，并且也愿意照此执行，不过在行动之前，Isildur直言不讳地点明了：“我们自然会尽力。但谁也不能保证索伦在听到你的话后不会直接杀掉Thranduil，或者他在之后因为什么原因被杀死。”  
Elrond坚决而冷静地摇头，“没关系。”  
Isildur在听到这句话的时候，就二话不说地悄然离开了。  
而他的后面半句话，只有后走一步的Elendil听见了。  
“曼督斯之路上，我会陪他。”


	12. Chapter 12

一名精灵，两名人类，紧攥手中武器，齐齐举在身前，严阵以待。  
黑暗魔君一时也并未动作，徐徐审视了一下自己身前的包围圈，和激战正酣的战场。  
Thranduil和Elendil趁此机会，交换了一个眼神。  
“很高兴看见精灵王还生龙活虎、四肢健全。”Elendil的语气失了正式，态度却十分真诚。  
Thranduil微微点头，示意心领对方的意思，随后立即将注意力转回身前的敌人身上。

索伦手中化出长戟攻来，短兵相接的那刻，他们仍然鲜明地意识到，他们不是索伦的对手。  
以三敌一，一时半会从局面上还不至于溃败，但不时有其中一人被索伦击中，另两人联手挡下攻击，才让索伦没有机会痛下杀招，但随着他们每个人身上见伤越来越多，有任何一人丧命是迟早的事，而他们卯足了劲防守之余，竟找不到一丝主动攻击索伦的机会。  
就在这时，Thranduil捕捉到索伦腰间的空当，虽然已经预判到自己如果攻击，也会被索伦的长戟击中，但他仍然毫无顾忌地将手中长刀全力刺出，就算同归于尽也毫无所惧。  
而顷时之间新加入战场的一个人让Thranduil的计划破灭。  
Elrond用力将Thranduil推向一边，横剑接下了索伦的一击，兵刃相接，铿然有声，把Elrond生生逼退了数步。  
Thranduil伸手拉了Elrond一把，两人双双站定后，他投给Elrond一个冷漠而愠怒的眼神，“我本来可以刺中他的。”  
Elrond自然有千般万般的解释，Thranduil很可能因为索伦的这一击丧命，而他断断不愿看见，他甚至见不得Thranduil受半点伤……  
然而Elrond也明白，战场之上，剖白这些也并不太合适，他们要胜利，要都有命回去，才有资格奢谈未来。

索伦见到Elrond的出现，怒火愈盛。这是风之戒的持戒者，是刚刚当着整个战场挑战他的权威、让他的谈判筹码脱身的精灵。  
没有诉诸言语，索伦的长戟直取Elrond，战团中另外的一名精灵和两名人类立即加入抵挡，兵器交接之声铿然，随后是防守一方被震得齐齐后退。  
纵使变成以一敌四，黑暗魔君的气焰仍然嚣狂、占尽上风，而且也不知他的动机是逐个击破还是纯为发泄愤怒，他几乎完全无视了另外三人，所有的攻击全部针对Elrond而来。  
无论Thranduil是否愿意承认，在他意识到索伦把Elrond作为第一目标后，他比自己命悬一线时还要聚精会神，劈砍腾挪，每招每式都罄尽全力，似乎连锋刃劈开空气的簌簌之声，都能被他尽数捕捉。  
两名人类被索伦击倒在地，索伦又立即向Thranduil的方向虚晃一戟让他无法近身——Thranduil就是在那时意识到索伦意图对Elrond下的杀招。  
哪怕Elrond持剑在手，严阵以待，他们任何人都没有把握在魔君手下毫发无伤地撑下一个回合。  
在索伦刚开始进行下一步进攻的时候，Thranduil就不管不顾地冲到索伦身侧，刀锋劈向索伦右手肘部，逼迫索伦改变动作的方向。  
即使有着Thranduil的干预，Elrond挡在身前的剑刃仍然被索伦的兵器格开，腹部狠狠地被长戟的柄部击中，虽然没有外伤，也仍然倒地呕出一口鲜血。  
索伦随即准备祭出致命一击，而Thranduil全然无视自己的安危，捉住魔君的肩膀，顺势攀上他的后背，双臂紧扣，狠狠钳制住他的脖颈。  
索伦原本全心放在终结Elrond上，又碍于手上长大的兵器，一时间竟奈何不了Thranduil。  
眼见索伦行动受限，Thranduil看向正爬起身的两名人类，喊了一声。  
Elendil顿时会意，冲上前来，刀锋朝索伦戴有魔戒的那只手直直劈去。  
然而索伦的反应更快，及时弃了手里长戟，闪开一步，以掌为刃劈向Elendil的手腕，夺下刀后，竟径直刺穿了Elendil的身体。  
变故发生在一瞬之间，剩下三人都惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，而Elendil在弥留之际，死死攥住了刀柄，索伦下意识想把刀锋拔出，一时又被制住了一臂。  
Isildur瞬间看到了机会，他的双眼通红，悲伤而狂怒地疾冲向前，用尽全力执行着自己的父亲刚刚未能完成的动作。  
魔君戴有戒指的手指被利刃砍下，金色的指环落地，发出不可闻的叮当声响。

随后，风停气止，索伦的铠甲开始呈粉尘状瓦解，顷刻之间，强大的魔法爆体而出，随着可怖的轰然声响，战场上所有的砂石尘土都被掀起，连整个地面都为之震颤。  
随着烟尘散去，魔君的形体也已化为乌有。

Elrond挣扎着撑起身体，腹部连带着胸口痛得钻心，嘴里满是血味，眼睛也因为方才的爆炸被沙尘迷得生疼。  
他短暂地消化了一下索伦已经被消灭、他们终于胜利的事实，然后他的心头顷刻间被一股恐惧侵袭。他又辨识了一秒，他的头脑才开始意识到这份恐惧的来源——  
Thranduil。  
刚刚Thranduil还扼着索伦的脖子，距爆炸中心的距离相当于零，这样强烈的魔法冲击，Thranduil还有伤在前，可千万不要……  
Elrond粗暴地揉着眼睛，寻找着Thranduil的身影。  
所幸两眼之内，他就看到了躺在地上的Thranduil。

Elrond趔趄着奔到Thranduil身边，急急地跪下身查看他的情况。  
虽然Thranduil现在看上去毫无知觉，嘴角淌血，连左颊的龙伤也失去了魔法的掩盖，暴露出来，但Elrond如释重负地发现他起码还在呼吸。  
Elrond情不自禁地念诵着感谢神祇的话语，催动维雅的魔法，给Thranduil进一步治疗。  
Elrond一时没有意识到自己也伤情严重，再加之使用魔法，便又呕出一口血来，他强撑着确认了Thranduil眼下没有生命危险后，只得暂时停下。

Elrond的余光撇见Isildur捡起了地上的魔戒，后者的神色中恍然有种倒错的狂喜，Elrond心头掠过一阵不祥。  
可随后Isildur似乎又恢复了常态，将指环揣进了怀里，背起父亲的尸体，向着盟军的方向蹒跚着离开。Elrond虽然心有疑虑，也难免怀疑自己刚刚是不是产生了错觉。  
Elrond又在原地坐了片刻恢复体力，然后小心翼翼地将仍然昏迷的Thranduil抱起，抬高了右臂，让Thranduil在他的臂弯中自然地偏头向左，即是里侧朝着他胸膛的方向，这样外人就不会看见Thranduil左脸的龙伤。  
看着怀里的Thranduil，感知着他细弱的呼吸和搏动的心跳，Elrond几天以来的绝望、焦心和愤怒终于渐渐散去，取而代之的是久违的踏实感，他情不自禁地低下头，在Thranduil额头上小心而虔诚地印下一吻。

战场已经渐渐归于平静，Elrond寻找着大部队的方向，身上的伤情限制了他的行动速度，但即使濒临力竭，他仍然把Thranduil稳稳护在自己的怀里。  
他的寻找并没有持续太久，由Galion率领的一支密林小队抢先找到了他。  
Elrond的状况让他自己的反应速度大打折扣，他甚至没怎么看清Galion纵马靠近，从马上跃下，冲到他身前的一系列动作。  
手臂上传来的疼痛的拉扯感才稍微唤醒了一下Elrond的注意力，他的大脑能够完整处理的下一幕，是Galion怒目圆睁，从他臂弯里粗暴地抢过Thranduil。  
“他到底——”一见Thranduil不省人事，Galion狂乱地发问了前三个字，可随后察觉到Thranduil呼吸尚属均匀，身上也没有要害的新伤后，也就差不多有数，打住了这个问句——基于之前所有的误解，Galion现在连一个完整的问题都不屑于丢给Elrond。  
Elrond瞬间愤怒——他并不明白，Galion对自己哪来这么大敌意，或者说，他甚至介意Galion现在抱着Thranduil的事实、介意Galion一贯对Thranduil的过度保护。  
然而看着仍然昏迷的Thranduil，Elrond顷刻收敛了脾气，改用最礼貌的态度向Galion建议道：“Thranduil现在的情况并不好，不能排除后续可能的危险，请你让我跟你们回去，我可以给他进一步治疗。”  
“不必了，怎么敢劳动Lord Elrond大驾，”Galion斜睨着他，笑得冰冷而讥讽，“我可是不敢忘记您觉得Thranduil是个累赘，巴不得他早死。我们当然不敢再在您面前晃来晃去了，赶紧的给您留个清净。”  
Elrond疯狂地组织语言想要解释，而Galion没给他再说任何一句话的机会，挟了Thranduil上马，扬长而去。  
纷繁的情绪猛烈地冲撞，Elrond急火攻心，下一刻也晕倒在地。


	13. Chapter 13

Elrond再醒来时，眼前出现的是Gil-galad的脸。  
“Thranduil……”这是他意识归位后，会说的第一个词。  
Gil-galad宽容而安抚地笑笑，“密林精灵把他带回来了。目前一派风平浪静，我想就是没什么大碍的意思。”  
“我知道，但他……”那些焦虑与不安再次袭上心头，Elrond猛地就要起身。  
Gil-galad按住了他，轻笑出声，“你是真的喜欢上了他，对吗？”  
Elrond叹了口气，一则表示肯定，二则表示与此相关的麻烦还有很多。  
可既然还有重重障碍，Elrond转念想到，这也不是一时半会可以解决的，眼下还有更重要的事情——  
“至尊魔戒。”  
Elrond瞬间严肃了神色，只消一个词语，Gil-galad也立刻会意。  
“我不认为那样的东西应该存在于世，可支持保留它的理由，也同样不可忽视。” Gil-galad言简意赅地说出了自己的观点。  
Elrond点头同意，“精灵三戒的魔力源于它，是我们重要的庇护，可是……”Elrond在行军床上坐直了身体，托住下巴认真思考，“从直觉上，我就对它的感觉不好，毕竟它和索伦、和索伦带来的一切灾难都紧密相连；而如果从理性角度，我们对它的理解同样也很有限，甚至……”Elrond抬起头，姿态更加紧绷，徐徐问出了那个最为可怕的问题，“魔戒中注入了索伦的魔力，反过来又是他的力量之源，换句话说，索伦真的被消灭了吗？是不是有这个戒指的存在，他与世间就仍然存在一丝牵绊？”  
听了这番话，Gil-galad是与Elrond如出一辙的蹙眉神色，“果然，你也是这样想。可是——”  
Gil-galad那个拖了音的转折词，让Elrond明白，他们两个达成共识是一回事，困难的是达成所有人、或者起码是参战几方重要领袖的共识，尤其是——  
“Isildur捡走魔戒的时候，有一瞬间我发现他的表情很可怕，就像那种走火入魔的疯狂，根据我们现有的了解，我很怀疑那是魔戒的影响……”  
Gil-galad叹了口气，随后决绝地拍板：“我们自己在这里说也没用，还是赶紧趁着各个国度班师之前，把所有领袖聚集起来商量个方案。”

Elrond自告奋勇去通知密林，于私他当然想确认Thranduil的情况、知道Thranduil的想法，于公他知道Thranduil这一票的分量，如果Thranduil同意他的意见，所有精灵国度就都统一了立场。  
意料之中地，他要过的第一关，就是一见到他就张牙舞爪、看上去恨不得把他大卸八块的Galion。  
他言简意赅地说了自己官面上的来意，Galion则报以一个简单粗暴的点头，“知道了，我会代表Thranduil去的，到时候别再嫌我品级低配不上和诸位说话就行。”  
这句话传达的侧面信息再明显不过了，Elrond坚持着追根究底：“请问Thranduil现在到底情况如何？是否已经清醒？医官的意见是什么？”  
“这好像与你无关，也就不用装得你很关心的样子了。退一万步说，Thranduil就算没了，该轮到谁即位就轮到谁即位，是我们自己的事。”  
Galion肆无忌惮地说着最不吉利的话，反过来倒是让Elrond放下心来，要是Thranduil真的不好了，Galion也必然摆不出这种气焰。  
Elrond还是忍不住追根究底：“Galion副官，你是不是可以明示，我到底是哪里对King Thranduil，或者是你本人有所得罪？我将致以最诚挚的道歉，并修正我的行为。”  
“呵，你还敢问？！或者说，是明知故问！”  
Elrond眼睁睁地看着自己的一句话莫名又点燃了Galion的暴怒，后者伸手握向刀柄，看上去是要抽刀来攻击他了。  
没等Elrond斟酌出一个最合适的应对，原本悠然站在营门口的大角鹿突然踱了两步上前，一口咬住Galion的袖子，制止了他的动作。  
Galion怒极反笑，恨铁不成钢地轻拍大角鹿的额头，“呵呵，你知道你在做什么吗？不过就是被他医好的恩惠，就让你站不清立场了？”  
大角鹿嘶鸣了两声，Elrond懂得了它的意思：Thranduil没事了、Galion对他有误解、他应该先走不然局面只会继续僵持。  
Elrond暗叹口气，重申了时间后，便有礼有节地告辞了。

Galion进了王帐，Thranduil侧身倚着靠垫，在行军床上半坐起身，神色清冷地看着他，脸上的龙伤乍一看仍是触目惊心。  
“你没必要朝他发火的。”Thranduil淡淡地抛出这句话。  
“可是他……”  
“人家只是嫌弃我长得难看，人之常情而已，本来就没必要因为我自己对他有所期待，就对他提出不现实的过高要求——错的是我痴心妄想而已。”  
“Thranduil！”Galion毫无顾忌地直呼了他君上的名字，“你听好了，世界上没有任何一个精灵是你配不上的！就是他狭隘自私又冷血！就冲他当时在战场上说的那番话我就永远不原谅他！”  
“Galion，”Thranduil轻声喝住了他的副官，“是不是我对你过于纵容，所以你现在越来越无法无天了。无论他本人的真实想法，至少他那时候的策略是对的，后来事情的发展也证明了这一点。客观上，索伦以我为质，我就是全军的负累。而且，你们越表现出我无足轻重，我越能有一点点的生还概率——不然，你觉得难道全军真的放下武器，跪下来求他，会更有效一点？”  
Galion给Thranduil噎得来气，一时半会也想不出反驳的话，只觉得Thranduil这次在生死边缘走了一遭后，愈发带了一些对所有事物都已经无谓和绝望的超然，而他则恨自己对这一切都无力改变。

收拾了一下情绪，Galion提起了正事：“所以待会他们要开会商讨对索伦的那枚戒指怎么处理，你的意见呢？”  
“那东西是个祸害，应该尽快毁掉。”Thranduil说得简明。  
Galion意料之中的翻了下眼睛，“显而易见，我简直不理解为什么这种问题还有讨论的价值。”  
眼见Galion的态度，Thranduil的语气更严肃了几分：“不要以为这是个容易的议题，我敢说，主张保留它的声音一定会很多，因为它带来的诱惑太大了。”  
Galion收敛了神色，静静听Thranduil讲下去。  
“且不说它本身蕴藏的巨大力量，同样它是精灵三戒的力量之源。它们的力量对我们而言没有意义，但对于一度受它们庇护的那些领地，就是天差地别。再者，我怀疑它本身就具有扰乱人心智的作用……  
“我被俘的时候，曾经试图从索伦手里夺下戒指，在我离它很近的时候，受到了它的影响。就好像有个声音在我耳边，把我所有的欲望无限放大，指使我投向黑暗，去毁灭、掠夺……我说句实话，抵抗它真的非常不容易，如果我再次面临那样的诱惑，我甚至不能肯定我能控制住自己。”  
Galion点点头，以示自己了解了事情的严重性，可还是忍不住皱起眉头表达不解：“可事情干嘛弄得那么复杂？就当一笔账算，这也是个显然弊大于利的玩意，很难取舍吗？”  
“因为有很多人不懂得简化问题，也有很多人喜欢把自己的欲望掩饰在冠冕堂皇的托辞里——什么戒指在正确的人手里好好利用就可以造福中土之类的。在至尊魔戒面前，没有所谓‘正确的人’。你待会去，记得记下所有用这种说辞、还有笨到被这种说辞动摇的人，无论结果如何，以后离那些人远点。”  
嘱咐完Galion，Thranduil摆手让他去了，自己躺回床上闭目养神。  
他对这次会谈的结果毫不乐观。道貌岸然的恶人太多，一叶障目的愚人也太多。  
一叶障目吗……  
他心里自我防卫的那个角落一下子就抓取了意识中的这个词，产生了一些排斥情绪。  
显然，他并不是在所有问题上，都有这种删繁就简、直取本质的水平的。

Thranduil陷于自己的梦境之中。  
他甚至说不清这是否是梦境，这似乎更像被短暂遗忘，后重又拾起的记忆。  
索伦被消灭后，他在那阵爆炸之下昏迷，却又偶尔残存一丝意识。  
迷迷糊糊之间，好像一股暖流注入他的身体，愈合着他身体内外的创伤，缓解着他全身的疼痛。  
他还听到温柔的祝祷，自己被揽进一个有力而安稳的怀抱，似乎……似乎还有，落到他额头上一个轻轻的吻。  
如果这都是自己的幻想，为何又让他感觉如此的真实和熟悉？  
可如果这些事情的确发生，有谁，谁会……  
那个说话的声音……  
其实，他已经有了答案，可他甚至都不敢把这答案告诉自己。  
转念之间，他竟然又找到了逻辑上的论据——他的伤情自己明白，可是当他在军帐里醒转的时候，身上的痊愈程度是不正常的，绝不是自然速度。  
除了那个人，谁还有在他昏迷的那段时间与他接触的机会？谁还有那样的能力？  
够了！  
Thranduil狠掐眉心，制止住自己的思绪。  
眼下，他不敢相信自己的直觉，同样不敢相信自己的推理。  
他明明已经认识到魔戒对人心智的影响，而以他在过去一天多里和索伦的接触距离，他甚至都不敢肯定自己现下是不是已经疯了。  
而过去真实发生的那些事情不会骗人——Elrond亲口所讲的对美之所求，Elrond看见他真容的时候惊惧的失语，Elrond那么令人信服地说出他的性命无足轻重……  
这荒谬的一切该结束了。他自有更重要的职责所在。  
密林在这一战之后损失惨重，他应该尽早清点伤亡、勉慰生者，回到密林重建家园。  
他打定了主意，便下床开始收拾，打算等Galion一回来，就下令撤军开拔。

Galion回来得比Thranduil预料中更快一些。  
Galion略去了过程，只向Thranduil报告了结果：Isildur同意把戒指带到末日火山毁掉。  
Thranduil也没有多问，只是示意Galion传令拔营。

其实有一件事令Galion感到不寻常，他犹豫了半晌，还是暂时隐瞒了下来。  
这件事就是刚刚在谈判过程中，Elrond对Thranduil的维护。  
方才在谈判中，最针锋相对的两人，实则是Galion和Isildur。  
Gil-galad设定了谈判的基调，全程话语不多，却态度坚决，以此表明自己的立场无可更改。  
倒也不是别人不愿参与，只是对于Isildur的每一句话，Galion都是忍不住第一个开口驳斥的，别人都找不到什么插话的机会。  
Galion的观念足够坚定，再兼之心情恶劣，在言辞辩斗和对付人类方面都有相当的经验，基本是什么话难听、什么话要害，就拣什么话说。  
唯一一次被Elrond抢到话的，是Isildur对Thranduil表示了不敬。  
“够了！我不想和幽暗密林的打手对话。Thranduil多大的谱？像这样的会谈他不是缺席一次两次了。他到底心怀什么鬼胎，连露一次面都不愿意？别告诉我是什么他伤情严重，我和他一样直面了索伦，一样受了伤，他又不是像我父亲一样牺牲了。而且他也没做什么了不得的贡献，只不过是被俘了一次平添了所有人的麻烦。再者说，他说这戒指有鬼、索伦有什么巫术，那和这枚戒指、和索伦共处时间最久的就是他了，你能确保他现在没中什么邪？甚至……他和索伦独处了一夜，谁知道他是不是已经被什么不干净的东西附体，或者直接和索伦同流合污另有阴谋？”  
“Isildur！”Elrond在Galion来得及张口前就怒喝出声，“请你收起对密林王的恶意揣度。我同样在最后直面索伦的战阵之中，而我可以作证，Thranduil对这次的胜利，起到了不可或缺的作用。请问，如果不是Thranduil奋不顾身，钳制住索伦的行动，你和你的父亲，又哪来那最后一击的机会？你质疑他的伤情，那我可以告诉你，我在第一时间检查了他的状况，可以说他当时有性命之忧！我使用了维雅的魔力帮他治疗，才勉强把他的伤情稳定住，而他的伤已经严重到，我消耗的魔法已经开始反噬我自己！  
“无意对您的父亲不敬，但如果你连Thranduil不幸落到索伦手里这一点也要质疑，那这也是对你父亲莫大的侮辱！我们不少人都亲眼所见，Thranduil是为了营救Elendil，舍弃了自己逃生的机会，才被索伦抓住。  
“还有，Thranduil委托Galion在此时此地表达的意见，也与Gil-galad王与我的观点不谋而合。他思维清晰明确，没有半点利己的动机。我也绝不允许你在这里，为了一己之私，对我的同袍无端贬损！”  
Elrond字字句句掷地有声，甚至在他讲完的少顷之内，所有人都被他的气势震慑，没有人敢张口接下一句。  
而Galion也不得不思考起了Elrond这一番慷慨陈词的动机。  
如果说，Elrond真的是单纯嫌弃Thranduil，那么在自己毫不留情的戳穿和粗暴的对待下，应该对涉及Thranduil的事情敬而远之才对，而不是锲而不舍，一次次用极尽礼貌的态度到他面前来讨骂。  
尤其是刚才的那些话，如此激昂恳切，几乎是像是要把自己的心剖白开来、把身体里所有的感情抽出来燃烧殆尽。  
如果那是演戏，那远远不必，尤其Galion想不出Thranduil本人，还是幽暗密林，有什么值得Elrond图谋的东西。  
那就只剩下一个结论……  
Galion猛地摇头否定，因为在他的认知里，有太多的事实与他行将得出的结论相悖。  
所以，他还是决定暂时在心里把这件事压下。他的重中之重，还是要保护Thranduil不受这些事的困扰。如果Elrond真的是他怀疑的那个意思，只要Elrond足够坚定，从此以后他也仍然有无尽的岁月去证明自己，而如果他真的怀揣诚意而来，Galion会为他敞开幽暗密林的大门。


	14. Chapter 14

在达成毁掉至尊魔戒的共识后，Elrond提议第二天清晨就出发，以免夜长梦多。  
Elrond起行之前，Gil-galad找了他，最后向他确认，就他和Isildur两个人去，是否稳妥，是否还需要帮手。  
“我同意你之前说的，不要弄那么大阵势，让Isildur觉得像是在押送囚犯似的，增加他的逆反心理，但是……”  
Elrond显然对他的君王无比熟悉，Gil-galad字斟句酌的语气让他察觉出了不寻常。  
“请问您是不是还有其他的考量？或者说您窥见了命运的指引？”  
“可以这么说，但与其说我看见了指引，不如说我看见了歧路。就和自从战争伊始的若干次一样，我心有预感，却看不清具体的答案。我的直觉告诉我，我应该给你一个建议，可我却并未得到任何佐证来支持它的合理性。”  
Elrond认真的站定，追问道：“那您想提出的建议是……？”  
“带Thranduil同行。”  
Elrond用了极大的努力才控制了自己的表情不要有过分的波动，平心静气地等着Gil-galad进一步的解释。  
Gil-galad看得出他的副官是在等着他继续说，可他却摇摇头，“正如我已经说的，我甚至没法给你更多的信息。”  
“仅以逻辑分析，我认为这是合理的，”Elrond把心里涌上的各种情绪草草打包扔在一角，努力地开动大脑，“Thranduil意志坚定、实战经验丰富，而且依昨天Galion所说，Thranduil对于魔戒的能为，有直接的应对经验。”  
这厢Elrond刚打定主意，立刻就有一个军士进帐来报，在Thranduil的带领下，密林精灵已经连夜撤走。  
Gil-galad轻叹口气，尽力让语气听上去轻松，“这还真是典型的Thranduil风格。总之——”至高王稍稍正色，“前路多艰。未来怎样，命运冥冥之中自有安排，无论如何，起码要保证自己的安全。”

这个任务本身的重要性，加上临行前的插曲，让Elrond在出发后的整段路途中都严阵以待，生怕出了任何差错。  
总算他们到达了末日火山，至此都没有发生什么异样。  
对于Elrond来说，心里最大的鼓舞莫过于等到一切恢复平静，他就能有机会继续争取Thranduil的心，来日方长，起码他得把所有可以想象的努力都做过，再去担忧结果。  
以Galion的行为为突破口，他似乎也慢慢回过味来，Thranduil对他可能产生的误会，以及Thranduil从对他尚属友好转为冷漠敌视的原因。  
想来所有的症结，就是在Thranduil脸上的龙伤，以及自己窥破的那天不算得体的反应了。  
他是个医者，面对严重的病症，本能的反应就是思考它的病因以及治疗之法，同时，正因为那是他心爱的精灵，他了解龙伤所带来的痛苦，更因此心痛得无法言语。  
可是他既然没有用语言表达，他的沉默，是否会被Thranduil理解为厌弃？  
他之前从未往这方面想过，是因为他自己没有从这个角度思维——他自己根本不会，也不理解怎么可能有人会因此疏远和嫌弃Thranduil？  
他忽略了一点——Thranduil是如何以面具遮面、魔法掩盖，种种方式，想要掩饰脸上的疮疤。至少这说明，Thranduil自己是介意的，甚至，这种介意是不是正源于之前有人给予他的负面反应？  
硫磺的气味灌入鼻腔，再加上高热的环境，让Elrond呼吸困难，而就在他因为过大的步幅而缺氧，一瞬间产生被扼住脖颈的窒息感时，他迎来了自己的顿悟。  
Elrond定了定神，拉回自己的注意力，和走在侧后方的Isildur寒暄了两句，继续往近在咫尺的目标进发。  
他必须将全部精力放在眼下的任务上，而在此之后，他一定会第一时间找到Thranduil，跟对方解释一切。

Elrond和Isildur相安无事地向上攀登，直到两人站到了火山口的悬崖边上，变数陡生。  
Isildur拿出怀中揣着的戒指，动作突然顿住，表情诡异地若有所思。  
“Isildur！”Elrond高喊出声，“快点，把它扔进岩浆，一切就结束了！”  
Isildur不为所动，一字一句地反问道：“这真的是对的吗？会不会太可惜了？”  
Elrond心道不妙，却还是沉着地讲着道理：“Isildur，昨天我们已经达成了共识。你是个重视荣誉的战士，更是一个明理的君王，这是你自己同意了的方案，并且我们已经走了这么远。”  
Isildur强硬地摇头，“不！是你们强行想要说服我，你记住，这并不是我本来的想法。而且话说回来……我又凭什么听你们的、依你们的意见来处置？我是消灭索伦、夺得这枚戒指的人，我的父亲甚至付出了生命的代价，这是属于我的东西。”  
Isildur的最后一句话说得斩钉截铁，攥住了手中戒指，转身就迈步往回走。  
Elrond疯狂地想着解决之法，却又绝望地将成型的点子否决——  
Isildur现在明显受到魔戒影响，而如果他上前去抢，难免自己也会中招，进而造成更大的危害。  
他也总不能直接攻击Isildur，毕竟这是他选择了人类命运的兄弟的直系血亲……

“大错特错。如果你真的要拿所有权说事，那我觉得我也有理由来分一杯羹。”  
一个熟悉的低沉声音传来，Elrond瞬间还以为自己幻听，直到那个身影实实在在地从转角出现——  
精灵王一袭银甲，长刀在手，刀尖正对Isildur的脖颈，逼住了他。  
“Thranduil……”Elrond情不自禁地念出精灵王的名字，混杂着惊讶、疑问、如释重负和担心的意味。  
“养了头不听话的鹿，不肯好好回家，偏偏一路狂奔载我来了这里。没想到，居然有这么一出好戏可以看。”  
Thranduil的语气表面上还有些调侃，可那双碧蓝眼眸中，透出的是无比寒冷和坚决的目光，纹丝不动地用刀指着Isildur。  
Isildur并未退让，充满敌意地质问：“你想干什么？”  
“干什么？”Thranduil勾起嘴角却毫无笑意，令人生畏，“我要这枚戒指。”  
“呵呵，看到了吧？这就是我昨晚说的，”处于魔戒的控制下，Isildur的思维依然迅速，“Thranduil显然心怀鬼胎，兜了这么大一个圈子，就想要抢戒指，我看他明明是索伦的傀儡。怎么样，现在图穷匕见了吧？Lord Elrond，在我手上，我会好好使用魔戒，要是到了他手上，怕是要和索伦一样掀起一阵腥风血雨吧。”  
真不简单，Thranduil几乎冷笑出声，在这种情况下，Isildur竟然还懂得挑动Elrond来对付自己。  
Elrond将自己的佩剑出鞘，Thranduil同样反手抽出了腰间的另一把刀。  
就这一个动作，让Elrond的心抽痛了一下——  
这是再明显不过的防守动作，Thranduil做好了最坏准备，他对自己没有信任，觉得自己有听从Isildur的话的可能。  
Elrond利落地将剑指住了Isildur的后心，迅速地表明了自己的立场——  
“照他说的做。或者，你直接将戒指扔进岩浆。二选一，除此之外，我没法保证你的生命安全。”

Isildur似乎并不被两名精灵震慑，他甚至无视了身后的Elrond，全神贯注地跟面前的Thranduil对峙。  
“哼，Thranduil，我就知道你有鬼。行军打仗的时候就自说自话、行为怪异，还动不动遮住半张脸，真不知道有什么不可告人的。如果你真的心口如一，现在又为什么要现身来抢夺这样一枚你号称应该毁灭的戒指？”  
Isildur眯起眼睛，表情阴冷，且不论他现在还存留多少的自主意识，至少看上去他已经完完全全信了方才自己出口的这番话。  
而这句话中的心机，实在不可小觑。从Thranduil的角度，只要他有任何一丝自证清白的本能，多半就会下意识地退让；从Elrond的角度，只要他产生了一丝一毫的疑虑，就可能转而去和Thranduil相斗，Isildur便可以坐收渔利、全身而退。  
Elrond持剑的手没有一丝动摇，他刚想开口表达对Thranduil的信任，就被Thranduil的几声冷笑打断。  
“呵，我是善是恶、动机为何，和我眼下命令你做的事，有关系吗？我再说最后一遍，交出魔戒，不然你会死无葬身之地。我从来没想过做什么好人，也从来没这样说过。现在唯一与你有关的一个事实是：你的性命在我眼里一文不值，所以不要跟我耍什么花招，我做得出来。”  
Thranduil的下一个举动令Elrond都惊愕——他降下了魔法的遮蔽，将左脸狰狞的龙伤暴露人前。  
他这一做法的目的再明显不过——一则，就是单纯的震慑，二则，是明白地传递一个信息：不必用什么貌若高尚的准则来制约他，他不惧以最恶的面目示人，只要能达到眼下的目的。  
Elrond咬了下唇来迫使自己专心，可他无法不去想，如此勇敢而智慧的精灵，叫他如何能不爱慕，而Thranduil如此不假思索地将自己摆到了这么难堪的位置上，又让他如何能不心疼。

Thranduil的计策奏效了，Isildur僵硬地维持着将戒指攥在胸前的姿势，一时间不知所措。  
而Thranduil忽然用反手持刀的左手摸索上腰间，一刹那完成了解下躯干部的护甲、将盔甲和双刀都丢弃在地的动作。  
在Thranduil闪身上前从Isildur手上夺戒指的那一刻，他清晰地吩咐了Elrond一句话：  
“如果我失控，杀了我。”


	15. Chapter 15

Thranduil的动作迅捷而狠戾，他移动到Isildur身侧，捏住对方的手腕，骨骼错位之声清晰可闻，然后另一手劈向Isildur的颈后。  
Isildur失去了知觉，Thranduil在他的身体软倒前，从他的手掌中掰出了戒指。

一切发生得过快，Elrond眼见Thranduil得手，立刻想要出声示警。而Thranduil显然也有这个意识，做出了一个伸手向外准备抛掷的动作。  
然而还是太迟，Thranduil痛吟一声，半跪在地。

Thranduil对这种感觉并不陌生，可这一次却是变本加厉。  
剧痛楔进脑海，周遭的世界不再真实，他心里所有的欲念，成形的未成形的，可告人的不可告人的，都汹涌地上涨，像是要把他溺毙。  
“又见面了，Thranduil,”黑暗魔君的声音近得如同在耳边絮语，“你还是没能学得坦诚一点，真遗憾……”  
一股无形的力量让他动弹不得，火焚般的痛楚也蔓延到全身，脸上的旧伤更是变本加厉。  
Thranduil吃力地呼吸，在脑海中反讽，“那显然你也对我有所了解了，又何必多费力气？”  
“那是因为我们上一次的对话过于简短，我还来不及对你讲清所有的利害……你看，可以号令全中土的力量之源，就攥在你手里，你难道真的想就这样把它随意丢弃？想想那些质疑你的人，想想那些你无能为力的事……  
“你看看你这张毁了的脸，啧啧，我都觉得可惜。是因为恶龙的诅咒才让它一直无法愈合，但如果你有了至尊戒的力量，你可以易如反掌地破除这个诅咒。你看到这个人类刚刚恐惧又反感的表情了……然后你再想想站在一边的Elrond，同样因此厌弃你……”  
这番话狠狠触及了Thranduil的痛点，他用尽全身的气力抵御着魔君的蛊惑，而他越抵抗，浑身的痛感就越加剧。

Elrond看着Thranduil痛苦的情状，气血上涌，不管不顾地冲上来，从身后抱紧了他。  
“Thran！不要听他的，你可以，你一定能战胜他的！”  
Elrond的声音唤回了Thranduil的一丝清明，他喘着气，推了推身上的Elrond，“离远点，不然你也……你就……把我推下去……”  
“哈，果然有胆识，”Thranduil耗尽了力气，戒指的魔力再次占了上风，“可是你甘心吗？他要是真的推了，说明他心里完全没有你——你丢了爱情，丢了力量，丢了性命，何必呢？  
“Thranduil，我是真的很欣赏你。你听我的话，我们可以共治中土。撇去你这段死鸭子嘴硬的情伤不谈，你想想你至今为止失去的所有东西——你的父母，你的臣民——我可以帮你唤回他们所有人……”  
魔君字字诛心，仿佛要把每一个音节都钉进Thranduil脑中一样，他的耳际似乎都因此嗡鸣起来。  
“不！”Thranduil咬紧牙关，嘶哑地重申自己的拒绝。  
然而，魔君的游说，它的可怕之处在于，它不仅仅是以一个外部的声音相抗，而是一点点地侵蚀到猎物的思想中去，让人认为这些念头都是自己自发产生的。再者，这些话原本就取材于对象主体内心故有的欲望和遗憾，从而威力倍增。  
Thranduil开始感知到自己的意识渐渐模糊，就算他不听索伦这些话，怕是也要很快变成一具心智尽丧的行尸走肉。

Thranduil最后攒起一丝气力，掐了下Elrond环住他的手臂，“快……我不怪你……他在控制我……”  
Elrond顿时理解了Thranduil的意思——这和Thranduil自己的意志无关，索伦正在掏空Thranduil的自我意识，侵占他的躯壳。  
Thranduil紧咬了牙关，可仍然难以承当地痛呼出声，Elrond本能地想拥紧他给他抚慰，却又转念顾忌这会不会徒增Thranduil身上的痛苦。  
情况已经很明晰，Thranduil的指令也很清楚，看上去，摆在他面前的，只有唯一的正确选项，无论他多么抗拒。

Elrond下定了决心，挟着Thranduil往悬崖边走了两步，凑近他耳边，安抚地絮语。  
“好，Thran，我听你的。我陪你一起。我要你知道，我爱你，如果你现在听不进去，那我就追到曼督斯的神殿，再告诉你一次……”  
Thranduil奇迹般地因为这句话停止了挣扎，身体放松了下来。  
Elrond用尽全身的力气抱紧了Thranduil，失了重心，任由自己带着他，向崖下岩浆的方向倒去……

下坠的过程被一股外力猝不及防地打断。  
有什么东西缠住了Elrond的脚，而他此刻已经和Thranduil完全悬空在了悬崖之外。  
意料之外的变故，Elrond看见戒指从Thranduil已经松开的手掌滑脱，直直向岩浆中坠去。  
Elrond瞬间做出反应，判断这一幕的发生是因为Isildur横躺在地，自己被他的斗篷绊住，所以他和Thranduil才没有完全掉下去。  
考虑到魔戒熔化时很可能产生的魔法波动，Elrond只有不到两三秒的时间来把自己和Thranduil送上去，不然就算他们一时幸运，到时产生的震动也足以把他们甩下去。  
Elrond双脚夹紧，腰腹猛地用力，空出一手攀住了一块突出的岩石，侧着身子，另一臂稳稳地把Thranduil托上了崖。  
松了口气，Elrond用托举Thranduil的那只手扒住了悬崖边沿，两脚脱出斗篷的纠缠，方便自己攀登借力。  
然而留给他的时间不够了。魔戒已经掉入岩浆，熔化之时，强大的力量释出，地动山摇，Elrond抓住的岩石也随之断裂，他向火山底落去……

一个人稳稳地拽住了他的手腕。  
Thranduil从悬崖上方聚精会神地看着他，一言不发地把他拉了上来。  
“我说，我让你把我推下去，你是哪来这么大失误，把自己都弄下去了？”Thranduil开口是冷冷的讽刺，眼神却心虚地游移。  
一波三折，Elrond一时组织不起语言，只是炽烈地盯着Thranduil，由衷庆幸他们现在都还活着的事实。  
察觉到Elrond的注视，Thranduil却是再次误解了意思，猛地向左偏头，悄悄遮住了左脸的伤。  
“Thranduil!”Elrond再也无法容忍，直扑上前，狠狠吻了Thranduil的嘴唇。  
Thranduil愣在当场，一时不知作何反应。  
“请原谅我的僭越。”Elrond嘴上谦卑地道着歉，脸上倒是一派的大义凛然不知悔改，甚至还得寸进尺地掠去了第二个吻。  
Elrond行为的意义再明显不过，可是仍然存有的心结让Thranduil看不清对方的动机，在烦躁和紧张的驱使下，Thranduil推开了他。  
“Thran，我明白你的忧虑，”充分吸取以前的教训，Elrond这一回都没有让Thranduil再发话，就赶紧主动地解释一切，“你认为你脸上的伤势会让我嫌恶你，但这从未发生过，也永远不会发生。我知道你自己介意，那就是你从头开始一直保守这个秘密的原因，可是我甚至从来没有往这个方面想过，我不认为任何人会、任何人应该因为这个而异样地看待你——很抱歉，可能这样的人的确会有，但绝对不会是我。  
“我只能猜测，你是误解了那天我第一次看到你的伤时的反应，没有及时地表达清楚我自己，是我的不对。但是，我当时真的是心疼难过得连一句话都说不出来，我懂医术，所以我知道那样的伤势会带来的痛苦，我那时甚至觉得愤怒——让你来承受这些，命运对你太不公平了。  
“更重要的是，我还从来没有对于我在和索伦决战那天说的那些话向你解释和道歉。我发誓，那绝不是我的本意。我想的是，如果索伦发现利用你威胁不了任何人，或许就会失去对你的兴趣，放过你。那天Elendil和Isildur的及时出现，是我和他们商定的计策，我来误导索伦、吸引他的注意力，他们就能直取索伦，进而救下你。我那天，已经发了誓——”  
Elrond放缓了语速，温润的灰眸中是不容置疑的坚定，“如果你有个什么不测，我就陪你一起死。就像今天一样，如果不是这个幸运的插曲，我已经决定，要和你共赴曼督斯。”  
Thranduil心里震动，他找不出Elrond话里的破绽，可仍然无法立刻放下心里的戒备。他依然扭过头避开和Elrond对视，负隅顽抗般地提出心里最后的疑虑：“可是Lord Elrond记不记得自己说过，你只心仪美好的事物。既然这样，我凭什么来相信你？”  
“我并不觉得这有任何矛盾。因为你就是如此美好，”Elrond一板一眼地回答，近乎虔诚，“我已经猜到你这个问题的隐含意义，你是基于你容貌的受损，而对我提出质疑。可是我一开始就被你吸引，远远不止因为你的外表。你的勇敢无畏、你的智慧机变，还有你所有的一言一行，时而神秘，时而辛辣，时而深邃。我未必有资格在你面前妄谈经历，可在我活过的数千年岁月里，我从未遇到过如你一般独一无二的存在。  
“至于龙火给你的创伤，在我看来，是你勇气、阅历、伤痛的见证，它只会让我对你更加的敬重和心疼，而不会导致我对你的评价有一分一毫的减低。而说到这一点，我对你的伤情还有进一步的疑问，我恳求你对我如实以告。无论你是否愿意回应我的感情，至少可以让我从医者的角度为你尽一份心。”

Elrond将所有所有最美好和热烈的感情向他倾泻而来，Thranduil一时都不知如何反应。  
所以那些都是真的：Elrond对他的疗愈、那个怀抱、那个吻，还有今天他在炼狱的挣扎中听到的那句爱语。  
他只是仍有点不敢，不敢相信这么好的一切真的发生在自己身上。而且，在目前的具体情况下，实则有一个最简单的衡量标尺。  
“我脸上的龙伤，带有一个恶龙的诅咒，”Thranduil徐徐开口，“很巧，解咒的方法，也同样是验证你真心的方法。这个诅咒说，我的伤永远不会愈合，任何掩盖的魔法，也会在日落之后失效，除非……我得到一个真爱之吻。”  
Elrond一度以为自己是在求一个伪饰之下的真相，而在这件事中，伪饰即是真相本身。两个患得患失、关心则乱的人阴差阳错，平添了这许多波折，幸而命运没有任由他们失之交臂。  
“我懂了，”Elrond郑重地点头，“我相信，我就是为你破除诅咒的那个人。但是……”他忽然语气一转，说得愈发认真，“魔法的运作，精细而微妙，如果这个诅咒没有相应解除，请你也不要质疑我的真心。求你相信我，无论发生任何事情，我都愿意在之后无尽的岁月里陪伴你、为你分担。”  
Thranduil因为过载的情感而失语，Elrond则无意间仰头，从火山口望到外面的天光，探身握住Thranduil的手，示意他和自己出去。

红霞漫天，一轮夕阳正从西方的地平线缓缓下沉。  
Elrond揽过Thranduil，与他久久地相吻。  
这是Thranduil长久以来，第一次不惧怕日落。


	16. Chapter 16

Elrond充分吸取此前的教训，再三向Thranduil确认了诅咒的原话，以便弄清如果这个吻有效，它能做到什么，又不能做到什么，以免再生了误会。  
结论其实比较清晰：这个吻本身并不能立即治愈龙伤，只是消除了它无法被治疗或好转的限制，以及日落之后的遮蔽魔法不会再失效。  
暮色四合，Thranduil尝试之下，成功地将伤处掩盖的时候，答案便不言自明了。  
情感汹涌之下，Thranduil的魔法甚至失了些水准，左右两边的面色未能统一，绯红色清晰可见地爬上了完好的右侧脸颊。  
感觉到脸上的烧灼，又看到Elrond透出自得和玩味的表情，Thranduil挽回颜面般地略侧过头，冷哼一声，“你这不过是过了恶龙这一关，不要理所因当地认为你就自动过了我这一关。”  
“龙伤不过是一个契机，我宁愿它从未在你身上发生。于我而言，这些都不重要，从我意识到我的心动开始，我的目标就是你，仅是你而已。”  
Thranduil越发红了脸色，又倚仗着魔法强行镇压，愣了须臾才憋出另一句挽回气势的话：“呵，名满中土的智者，在言辞方面，果然是巧舌如簧。”

Isildur不合时宜的醒来稍微中断了一下Elrond乘胜追击的脚步。  
两名精灵都被少许地惊了一下——他们几乎已经忘了在场的另一个人类，Thranduil下手也的确厉害，再加上或许是魔法的侵噬作用，Isildur昏迷了许久，对方才周围那么大阵仗都毫无知觉。  
了解了前因后果的Isildur尚属理智，甚至还挺诚恳地和Thranduil和Elrond道了个歉，随即他察觉到两个精灵之间的气氛有些诡异，人类赶紧草草地再客套了两句，就转头踏上了自己的归途。  
Thranduil挑了挑眉，评价了一句：“不被魔戒鬼迷心窍的时候，还算是个正常人。”  
Elrond暗暗懊恼。劫后余生，终于表白了自己的心迹，再加上刚刚那个吻，令他食髓知味——他平生以来，从未感受到心中涌动过如此澎湃的欲望，而现在就好像被破开了一个闸口，倾泻而出，叫嚣着想要更多、更多。  
而Thranduil偏不配合，往山下做了个手势，“我们也是该回去的时候了。大角鹿还等在山下。它真的是在我们行军路上，突然就脱了队，带着我来这的，Galion他们要是再找不到我，也该心急了。”  
Thranduil给出的理由足够合理， Elrond只得应和，跟上Thranduil的脚步。  
Elrond在走近Thranduil身侧的时候，突然被扯住了领子，后者毫无预兆地啄吻了下他的嘴唇，眼神流转中带着羞赧和狡黠，紧接着的一句话以Thranduil的标准已经是破天荒的坦诚；“无论如何，我对你还是挺满意的，要是把你吓跑了，我就得不偿失了。”

他们在山脚找到了大角鹿，接下来发生的这一幕让Thranduil在若干年后还偶尔会忍不住念叨。  
大角鹿竟径直走到Elrond身前，Elrond下意识地抬手，大角鹿就主动伸鼻子去蹭Elrond的手掌，格外亲昵。  
这倒也不是第一次了，在营地的时候，Thranduil早已见过Elrond和大角鹿如何投缘，曾经向大角鹿示了半个多月好才终于不再被用屁股对着的Galion更是不止一次地抱怨过。  
只是这次大角鹿居然直接视他这个主人为无物了。  
“……是的，我知道……谢谢你。”  
Elrond随后没头没脑对着大角鹿应的两句话更是让Thranduil觉得自己的地位岌岌可危。  
不过Elrond倒是像开了窍一样，未卜先知地立刻跟Thranduil解释：“它不忍心让我们两个分开，并且因为我们的分离而感到不祥，所以本能地就想把你送到我身边。事实上我知道，我本人对它而言从来就不那么重要，重要的自始至终是你——它感知到我对你的心意，听过我诉说对你的爱恋，所以才会认可我、帮助我。”  
大角鹿转向Thranduil，眨动着明亮的眼睛，再明白无误地认可了Elrond的说法。  
随后，大角鹿猝不及防地轻轻拱了一下Thranduil，Thranduil失了重心，跌进了Elrond怀里。  
再之后，堂堂密林的二把手Galion发誓自己永远不会忘记他带着人马迎到Thranduil的时候，那一幕对他的眼睛造成的伤害——Elrond和Thranduil同乘一鹿，伊姆拉崔的领主从身后伸手环着他家国王，拉着缰绳，脸上笑得如沐春风、旁若无人。

虽然这话怎么说都听上去不合适，但客观事实是，Thranduil的龙伤给了Elrond在战后持续跟他相处的机会。  
Elrond的意思早已表达清楚，可Thranduil难免会条件反射地介意Elrond观察他的伤势。尤其现在诅咒已解，Thranduil习惯性地一天到晚都用魔法把他的伤疤掩盖起来。  
每次Elrond以探究的目光观察他的伤处时，Thranduil多半会稍稍避退，装作不经意地来一句：“现在能用魔法盖掉不就得了，一百多年的老伤了，何必继续折腾。”  
而Elrond一直回答得无比认真：“因为我知道它会痛，还带有一定毒性危害身体，我会难过，所以你一定要让我试一试。”他慢慢地走近Thranduil，眼中盛满的只有专注和温柔，语气诱哄一般，“来，给我看一看。”凑得近了，还会假公济私地偷一个吻，时不时再附带一些赞美Thranduil仍然很美，堆砌了各种修辞，能把牙酸倒的那种话。

Galion有一次没忍住，私下和Elrond讨论了这个问题。  
“我知道一百年来他一直深受其苦，从某种意义上已经成为了一种惯性，但我真的希望他能不要再在意。”Elrond禁不住感慨。  
“那有什么办法？”Galion翻了翻眼睛，“我的大智者，您别告诉我您现在还没明白，就是因为你对他特殊，所以他在意。有谁愿意一次次把自己最不好的那一面暴露在自己心爱的精灵面前？”  
Elrond的态度是不为所动的真诚，“你说的这些我理解，但就是因为我理解，从而知道这是个很难解开的结，也就只得无能地希冀有某些不为我所知的因素能让它迎刃而解。”  
“那既然你知道，你都看得明白，你还每趟都像第一次碰着似的，用一模一样的、背书似的话去哄，不嫌重复？用行动证明不就可以了嘛。”Galion进一步提出了他的疑问。  
“这不一样，”Elrond一板一眼地直视着面前的西尔凡，“Thranduil爱他的臣民，爱他的国土，也以他的方式爱着这整个世间——以及，请允许我的狂妄，至少我希冀，他也同样爱我——可唯独，他似乎从未注意过、从未意识过，他自己有多么值得爱；他在心里将自己的缺点放大，却将自己的无数优点都当作理所应当。所以我要一次次地说，千次万次都不够，告诉他他多好，告诉他我不在意那一点点小小瑕疵，告诉他我以整个灵魂倾心于他。”  
Galion盯着Elrond，久久没有说话。再反应过来时，径直转身下了酒窖，从角落翻出自己私藏已久的多卫宁，拽着Elrond跟他一起喝。

两个多月后的一个晚上，Thranduil把Elrond叫到了自己的卧室。  
听见门响，Thranduil没有做什么反应，径自对着梳妆台前的铜镜，若有所思地打量自己脸上的伤痕。  
Elrond的治疗还是见了些成果的，原来时不时的阵痛已经大有缓解，完全毁了的左眼竟渐渐能见些光，原本血肉模糊还可见骨的伤处也开始结了暗红的痂。  
换句话说，功能方面的确卓有成效，只是这么深的伤疤多久能褪、甚至到底有没有他的容貌能完全复原的一天，还是悬而未决的事情。  
Elrond也未做他想，走上前来，将双手轻柔地按上Thranduil的肩膀，弯下腰，以纯粹医者的专业陪他观察。  
“还是有进步的，已经有开始愈合的迹象了。结痂的时候可能会难受，会很痒，千万不要去抓。”  
Elrond神态如常地说着医嘱，放在Thranduil右肩的手突然被捉住，精灵王转身看他，脸上表情颇有些高深莫测。  
“如果这个疤一辈子也结不好呢，或者留下什么很丑的痕迹怎么办？”  
“那就是我这个医者的水平不够，你可以对我发火。”Elrond认认真真地回答。  
Thranduil弯了弯嘴角，却没什么笑意，偏过头去，魔法的力量渐渐盖住了伤处，遮蔽得完美无瑕。  
“Thran，你已经是完美的。于我而言，你便是世间极致的光辉美丽，”，Elrond用左手再反握住他们已经相牵的手，矮下身近乎半跪，以略低的位置仰视Thranduil  
,“无论何时何地，我的目光会追随你，我的心由你牵绊，而我的精神向你臣服。”  
Elrond小心地等着Thranduil的回应，Thranduil却令他始料未及地嗤笑出声。  
Thranduil玩味地看着他，眼神中竟是藏不住的狡黠，“我说，如果我一天到晚自怨自艾，持续个几十年几百年，你真的有耐心一直这样劝我？”  
“Thran？”这完全不是Elrond习惯的或能设想到的发展，他征询地念了遍面前精灵的名，一时也没能做出其他反应。  
“我知道你讲的有道理，我也明白你心里向着我。我一天到晚无理取闹地钻牛角尖，你还就一次次地顺着我来？”Thranduil眯了眼睛，倾身拉近了自己与Elrond的距离，将唇凑到对方耳边，带了些气音，轻声发问。  
“我……”呼吸已在Thranduil营造的气氛下紊乱，Elrond仍然凝了心神，仔细作答，“我不认为你有任何的‘无理取闹’或‘钻牛角尖’。而且我无论强调几次也不为过，你的所有痛楚与悲伤，于我更似亲身所受，我会尽我所能，帮你抚平和排遣。”  
Thranduil轻笑一声，Elrond在这个距离上，思绪紊乱，没能辨清这声笑的意味，他只能感知到Thranduil凑得更近，嘴唇几乎贴上了他的耳尖，朝他抛出了一个问题，“那么，你还在等什么？”  
Elrond的思维已然限于缱绻和暧昧的沼泽，举步维艰地处理着这个暗示意味十足的问题。  
Thranduil啧了一声，拉着Elrond起身，往前逼近了一步，半真半假地谴责：“你看，你都不想要我……谁知道你是不是口不对心呢？”

Elrond的脑海中轰然一声顿悟，动静之大甚至让他有些耳鸣。  
他让开一步，以一个类似擒拿的姿势扳住Thranduil的肩膀，把他逼到床边，一贯温煦的灰色眼瞳现下闪烁着掠食般的危险光芒，“尊敬的陛下，您是否知道，就这一句话，您将自己置于了何种境地？”  
“哦？”Thranduil顺势退到床沿，一手已经挪到睡袍的系带，“什么境地？还请赐教。”

接下来的事情发生得顺理成章。  
Elrond覆上Thranduil的手，引导着他把睡袍褪下。光滑的织料落在地上，其下的身体未着一物，昭示了这具身体主人的早有预谋。  
Thranduil伸手去对付Elrond的盘扣，亲吻之间，还口齿不清地抱怨了一句这扣子难解。  
Elrond颇有些危险地笑笑，轻咬了Thranduil的下唇以惩罚他不合时宜的分心，一手使力把Thranduil推在床上，另一手却又小心地护在他背后防止他摔疼。  
同样燃起的渴求，同样灼烫到无以复加的欲望。  
Thranduil将身上所有的战伤都诚实地展示，换来的是身上精灵用口唇给予的膜拜与慰抚。  
他坏笑着地将双手拢到黑发精灵的脑后，摸索着拆了对方的发辫，将柔滑的头发绕在指尖把玩。  
然后金发的精灵便失了所有恶作剧的气力，他所有快感的源头，都被他黑发的伴侣牢牢掌控，  
国王开启他的城关，允他的亲兵入内攻伐。  
明明一切都是新奇，可他们却好似与生俱来一般与对方契合。  
极乐降临的一刻，Thranduil没能维持自己的魔法，暗红的伤疤爬上左侧的脸颊，直至完全覆满。  
Thranduil有所察觉，不适感短暂地掠过，条件反射地向左稍偏了一下头，却很快战胜了这种心理，扭回头，带着还未平息的喘息，坦然地与Elrond对视。  
而Elrond更是当无事发生一般，低下头去吻他，甚至小心翼翼地点了一个吻在Thranduil左脸已结起的痂上。

由于环境异变和Thranduil身体的原因，密林已经超过百年未曾举行星光晚宴。  
而这一回，百年的阵痛，和战争的创伤，都在这群深爱着这篇森林的精灵们的载歌载舞中抚平。他们传颂往事，更讴歌新生。  
一片欢腾中，Galion牵着一个看上去还不满二十岁的小辛达，走向Thranduil和Elrond，看热闹不嫌事大地通报到：“这一位小朋友说，想要见我们陛下。”  
“My King！”小精灵一脸稚气，却硬摆出一副严肃的神色，令人忍俊不禁，“我和朋友打了赌，我说，我长大后要追求您！”  
Elrond原本正想呷口酒，结果狠狠呛住了。  
Thranduil充满趣致的扬扬眉，很认真地问道：“我可以知道一下，为什么你想追求我吗？”  
“因为您最好！您厉害，伟大，而且漂亮！”  
在Galion揶揄的目光下，Elrond尽量平稳地放下酒杯，以免再被看了笑话。  
Thranduil倒是极淡定地端起了酒杯，平静而和蔼地教育道：“有一件事，等你长大了，应该要懂：无论是追求与被追求，并不全在于你是否觉得漂亮，更重要的是，你能否接受对方不那么漂亮的那一面。”  
Galion掐了掐眉心，给小精灵递了一大串浆果加上一大块烤肉，中止了Thranduil这段已经完全罔顾了受众年龄的说教。

Elrond笑出了声，握住了Thranduil的手，“对小孩子，内容讲得有些太深了，我的陛下。”  
Thranduil不置可否地侧了侧头，“因为我对这些事情的所知并不多，更不知道应该如何聪明地面对。而我唯一有自信说出来的经验之谈，显然仅只来源于你，我的领主大人。”  
他们相视而笑，在漫天星光之下十指交扣，正是相携永生的姿态与承诺。


End file.
